Ma vie n'aurait été que le préambule de ta grandeur
by Ayame Crosszeria
Summary: Ayame Uchiwa ninja depuis la nuit des temps et aussi l'hôte du plus puissant des démons à queue, ne cesse de vivre dans l'ombre d'une personne bien morte depuis longtemps. Le moment est venu pour celle ci de le retrouver et de lui avouer son amour cacher depuis de longue année. Madaara x OC x Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, c'est l'une des premières fan fiction que je vais publier j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si des fautes d'orthographe sont présentes veuillez m'en pardonnez. Elles sont surement du à mon inattention parce que j'ai vérifier trois fois ^_^. Ah oui et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto. Le premier chapitre comporte beaucoup de dialogue mais au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, il y en aura de moins en moins, c'est juste pour démarrer :). Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

_**Ma vie n'aurait été que le préambule de ta grandeur **_

Au village de Konhoa

丈Vous m'avez fait demander Tsunade-sama ? répliqua la kunoichi

丈Oui je veux que tu intègres une équipe et que tu cesses temporairement de faire partie des forces spéciales

丈 Puis-je savoir à quoi est du se remaniement soudain ?

丈Tu vas infiltrer l'équipe de Kakashi ta mission est de protéger Naruto Uzumaki seul Kakashi est au courant

丈 Mais...pourquoi ?

丈 Cette enfant abrite de démon renard à 9 queues

丈 Autrement dit le plus puissant

丈 Exact et vue que toi tu possèdes un démon aussi tu seras en mesure de l'arrêter dans sa frénésie si ce démon l'ose

丈 Très bien je serais en mesure du moins je l'espère

丈 tu feras équipe avec Kakashi

丈 Qui d'autre font partit de l'unité ?

丈 Sakura Haruno

丈 C'est tout ?

丈 Il y en avait un autre mais il a déserté il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa

丈 (surprise) j'imagine qu'il veut le retrouver et quand se sera le cas je ferais encore face à un Uchiwa ahhh (souffle) dans tout les cas…

丈 A présent tu peux allez faire leur connaissance

丈Ce ne seras pas nécessaire vu que vous nous envoyer en mission

Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi se trouvaient en face de Tsunade et la kunoichi

丈 Enchanté je m'appelle Ayame Uchiwa et je ferais équipe avec vous à présent ( d'un ton intimidant en regardant Sakura et Naruto )

Puis Naruto répliqua

丈 hum (rire) non en tant que votre Sensei

丈 Bien à présent je vous confie une mission celle d'aller au village de Suna

丈 Que nous vaut cette honneur répliqua Ayame

丈 Une organisation nommée l'Akatsuki à la ferme intention de récupérer tout les démons hôtes Gaara est leur première cible lui aussi abrite un démon

丈 Nous y allons dépéchez-vous tout le monde ! répliqua immédiatement Naruto

丈 Bonne chance

En chemin pour le pays du sable il fait nuit l'équipe c'est posé pour la nuit

Sakura et Kakashi c'étaient endormie Ayame était de garde et Naruto n'y arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil

丈Alors comme ça tu fais partit de notre équipe maintenant

丈Oui

丈Lorsque tu t'es présenter tu as dit que tu t'appelais Ayame Uchiwa tu fais partit de ce clan ?

丈Ce clan est belle est bien dissout depuis très longtemps disons que je suis plus liée à ce clan on va dire

丈Et si je ne suis pas trop indiscret tu étais lié à une personne en particulier ?

丈 Madaara Uchiwa

丈Oh! (surpris)

丈 Tu as voulu savoir

丈Oui je sais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était des personnes aussi importante…

丈Maintenant tu es au courant (souris)

丈 Et toi ?

丈De quoi ?

丈J'ai vu que ton nom est Uzumaki ton père était Minato ?

丈Oui c'est exact c-comment le connais tu ?

丈j'ai déjà fais sa connaissance

丈Hein ?! Comment est ce possible ?!

丈Certaines personne qui abrite des démons connaissent une longévité en fonction de leurs démon tu découvriras ça avec Kyubi

丈Sa veut dire que tu possèdes un démon toi aussi ?!

丈Tu le sauras plus tôt que tu ne le penses

_Le lendemain_

Arrivée au village de Suna le groupe se retrouve rapidement devant le Kazekage

丈Que fais tu ici Ayame ?

丈Et ! nous aussi on existe ! répliqua Naruto

丈Laissez moi un instant avec le Kazekage s'il vous plaît

丈D'accord mais dépêche toi le temps est compter Ayame dit Kakashi

丈Ne t'inquiète pas

ils partirent

丈Tu vas me dire enfin ce qu'il se passe Ayame ?

丈Tu as la fâcheuse manie de dire mon prénom en fin de phrase n'ont pas que cela ne me plaise pas mais je dois avoué que cela me trouble beaucoup (sourit) L'Akatsuki est venu pour toi

丈Hein ?

丈Elle a décider de réunir tout les démons hôte et tu est le premier sur la liste

丈Comment est ce possible je-je (commence à paniquer )

丈Calme toi Gaara agit en tant que Kazekage ne laisse pas tes émotions t'envahir si nous sommes ici c'est pour te venir en aide

Ayame prit ses mains les colla contre ces joues et lui releva la tête

丈je suis la et plus rien ne t'arrivera c'est promis

丈Je te fais confiance vu que tout ce que tu as entrepris à coeur c'est réaliser

丈Exact

Plusieurs minutes plus tard

丈Avec l'idée de Kakashi et la mienne nous avons décidé dans le seul but de te protégé ce plan qui consiste à cela.

丈Tu devras te promener avec une personne de talent si tu comptes te promener à l'extérieur répliqua le croc blanc de Konoha.

丈Pendant combien de temps cela va dure ? demanda Gaara

丈Nous allons laisser l'ennemi arrivée c'est mieux que d'aller à sa rencontre d'autant plus que nous ne connaissons pas notre ennemi.

丈C'est plus prudent en effet répliqua Gaara.

丈 vous Sakura Naruto Kakashi disputez with avec moi tu es.

丈Compris.

Les jours passèrent et toujours pas de nouvelle des ennemis jusqu'à ce jour lorsque la nuit tomba Ayame montait la garde devant la porte avec Naruto Gaara dans la pièce commence en entendre du bruit vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon il décida de ne pas prévenir Ayame pensant que c'était un bruit insignifiant lorsque tout à coup un homme jeta sur lui une explosion Gaara perdit sa conscience immédiatement l'homme le transporta à l'aide de son pouvoir _Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu_. Ayame et Naruto entendit l'explosion et ouvrit immédiatement la porte et ou tout était explosé Ayame couru pour poursuivre l'individu avec Naruto.

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur l'histoire, ou même des questions j'y répondrais avec joie :). Bonne continuité à tous et à toute ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut Salut! C'est encore moi pour un second chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il devrait y avoir, on verra bien ! Je poste très vite les chapitre car l'histoire est déjà bien avancé. Sur ceux je vous dis bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2, **

丈 Ne fais rien d'idiot sans que je t'en donne l'ordre c'est clair ?

丈 Oui sensei !

Ayame fut a deux doigt de le rattraper lorsque l'individu s'éleva dans les airs à l'aide d'un monstre fantomatique

丈 tsch! Invocation! Bansho Tenin

D'un coup celui qui s'éleva dans les airs et commença a les distancer revenu immédiatement par une force d'attraction tellement puissante que ces explosion ne put rien faire

丈Cette technique nécessite énormément de chakra alors Naruto couvre moi s'il te plaît !

丈 (choqué par tellement de puissante) euh oui !

l'individu commençait à revenir peut à peut à eux lorsque tapit dans l'ombre une personne lança un shuriken en direction d'Ayame Naruto ne l'ayant pas de vue Ayame n'eut d'autre solution que de l'esquiver mais ce qui veut dire aussi que l'invocation d'attraction allait se dissiper et que l'individu allait leur échapper Ayame essaya d'échapper au shuriken tout en faisant revenir l'individu au plus vite ce qui nécessitait une très grande concentration et une très grande consommation de chakra le temps se figea

丈 Je ne peux pas l'utiliser maintenant…Pardonne moi Gaara

Le temps qui était figé reprit son cour Ayame finit par se prendre le shuriken sur le bras gauche l'individu c'était enfuie avec le corps de Gaara toujours inconscient

丈 Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidée ! j'aurais pu coincée cette enfoirée qu'est ce qui ta prit ?!

丈 Je sais pas j'étais comme figé…

丈 Va chercher Kakashi et Sakura ! je vais poursuivre l'autre dit leur qu'il appartenait à l'Akatsuki

丈 D'accord

Du coté des ravisseur

丈 Sasori qu'est ce qui ta pris de m'aider je m'en sortais parfaitement !

丈 Je n'en avais pas l'impression en tout cas

丈 Oui bon bah bref en tout cas ne refait plus ça

丈 Si tu ne rencontres pas encore cette femme

丈 Ah oui est pourquoi ça ?

丈 Si je ne t'avais pas aidé tu serais prisonnier au moment ou nous parlons

丈 Il est vrai que sa technique était des plus puissantes

丈 Elle a réussit à faire ralentir le temps pour avoir l'opportunité d'esquive mon shuriken et de continuer cette technique d'attraction sur toi

丈 D'ailleurs cette technique me rappelle quelqu'un...Mais qui c'est

丈 Elle a utilisé une technique de Pain

丈 Ah ! oui voilà ! je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement alors

Ayame tapisser dans la foret le soleil se lève les individus se remettent en route

丈 ( je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir tss tout seule je n'aurais pas l'avantage mais je ne vois pas Gaara pourtant il était avec lui que s'est-il passer pendant mon absence ! ) Vous n'irez pas plus loin

丈 En parlant du loup répliqua l'homme au explosion

丈 D'autre arrive je vais aller les accueillir pendant ce temps occupe toi d'elle dit Sasori

丈 OK

Sasori partit le combat entre Ayame et Deidara commença

丈 Cette fois-ci je ne me laisserais pas faire

丈 Et cette fois personne ne pourra te venir en aide

Ayame sortit son katana son chakra doubla encore et encore Deidara fut surpris mais il ne l'admis aucunement c'est alors qu'il lance une bombe en papier sur Ayame qui l'esquiva avec son katana mais la bombe explosa pile poils au moment ou elle l'esquiva la fumer commença à se dissiper Deidara fut surpris aucune égratignure cela l'agaçait

丈 Qu'as tu fais pour l'esquiver

丈 hum (rire) je l'ai fais s'envoler

丈 Ne te moque pas de moi !

丈 Aucunement tu sais il y a longtemps on m'a envoyer pour vous étudiez pendant trèèès trèès longtemps sans que vous remarquiez ma présence je sais que après ce marionnettiste il y a toi tu es l'avant dernier le plus faible (sourit)

丈 grrrr nan mais pour qui tu te prend !

丈 Pour celle qui va te tuer

丈 Mais bien sur essaye alors !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde je précise les chapitres ne sortiront pas par trois c'est juste pour lancer le début de ma fic', j'essayerais de publier les chapitres régulièrement. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

Ayame fonça sur Deidara avec une telle rapidité que celui ci ne voyait rien lorsque tout son corps entier explosa Ayame recula de la fumer une très grande erreur Deidara l'attendais et commença a lancer ses explosifs par milliers sur Ayame lorsque

丈 Stop! répliqua Ayame

Toute les explosion se figea d'un coup Deidara fut surpris personne n'a pu faire sa avant elle

丈 C'est quoi ton truc à toi ?

丈 Mystère si tu arrives à me rattraper sur ma rapidité peut être que je te le dira

丈 Je déteste les ultimatum mais si c'est ce que tu veux

d'un coup il doubla sa rapidité à lancer de bombe créant un nuage de fumer immense qu'il peut être vu à des kilomètre lorsqu'il se dissipa Deidara ne vit rien du tout Ayame n'était plus la car elle se trouvait en vérité derrière lui avec le katana pointé sur le cou de Deidara

丈 Depuis quand ?

丈 Je dirais la première bombe

D'un coup il explosa une nouvelle fois Ayame ne se protégea même plus et elle fonça directement devant lui

丈 J'en ai marre de jouer répliqua Ayame

Et ne voyant rien de la rapidité et par réflexe il plaça son bras devant Ayame le coupa

丈 ahh (souffle) tu ne pouvais pas te laisser transpercer sa m'aurait facilité la tache

丈 Te fous pas de moi j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

Il lança encore une fois un explosif qui cette fois-ci colla Ayame puis elle le décolla lorsqu'il explosa et Ayame se plaça derrière encore une fois Deidara elle lui sectionna le bras gauche mais pas de sang

丈 Alors tu as donné corps et âme à ton art

丈 Que veux tu un art n'est rien si on en donne pas forme

丈 Certes

丈 Que vas tu faire maintenant ?

丈 Vois tu des personnes vont arrivées et elle seront sans doute très gentille avec toi mais moi non alors dit moi immédiatement ou se trouve Gaara

丈 Pas besoin de faire tous ce discours la je l'ai cacher là bas

丈 Que lui as tu fais ?

丈 Et bien ce que l'akatsuki m'a demandé je lui est enlevé son démon

丈 (d'un air hautain et énerver) alors il est mort ?

丈 pas tout à fait il est entre les deux

丈 ( si je le tue maintenant il ne me servira plus à rien mais si je le laisse partir il pourrait peut être me servir encore ) dégage avant que je ne change d'avis

丈 tss ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !

丈 tu veux peut être attendre les autres qui ne seront certainement pas du même avis que moi

il partit Ayame en profita pour allez chercher Gaara dont le chakra était totalement inexistant rien n'émanait de lui pas même de la vie

丈 Non Gaara…

丈 Nous avons un contre temps quelqu'un d'autre nous avait attaquer répliqua Kakashi

Puis celui-ci s'éffondra

丈 Kakashi!

丈 J'ai beaucoup trop utiliser ma technique

丈 Vous savez très bien que cette technique ne s'achète pas retenez vous la prochaine fois

丈 Je sais je sais

Ayame Kakashi Naruto Sakura et Chiyo du village de Suna tous était là devant le corps inanimé de Gaara lorsque Chiyo décida de faire une technique de eiseinin par ailleurs seul Sakura pourrait voir ce qu'elle fait, elle donna sa vie pour Gaara puis il ouvrit les yeux Chiyo c'était déjà effondrer par terre. Tous rentrèrent au village de Suna avec la joie du peuple. Mais pour ceux qui rentrai c'était une peine immense.

**_3 jours plus tard_**

丈 Malgré Kakeshi blessé nous allons rentrer maintenant Gaara puisqu'il n'est plus en danger à présent

丈 Je vous aurais bien dit de rester mais je vois que c'est inutile je vous souhaite bonne route

丈 A la prochaine Gaara porte bien soin de toi (sourit)

Puis Sakura et Naruto partirent un peu en avant pendant que Ayame aida Kakashi à marcher au vue de ces blessures

_**Retour à Konoha**_

Kakashi s'est vu hospitalisé pour ces blessures à présent c'était Ayame qui reprenait l'enseignement pour un court moment certes. Lorsque Naruto Sakura et Ayame n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer qu'une nouvelle mission les attendaient en effet Sasori le complice de Deidara avant de mourir dit à Sakura qu'il espionnait depuis très longtemps Orochimaru qu'il avait rendez vous avec son complice. C'était une chance pour Naruto d'essayer de retrouver Sasuke mais un nouvelle individu allait les aidés dans cette tache.

丈 La racine ?! répliqua Ayame


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, nous revoilà pour un quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira étant que je coupe des parties pour éviter que les chapitre soit trop long, il se peut que certains chapitre se retrouve que du dialogue j'en suis désolé ! En espèrent que celui ci vous plaise laissez un commentaire si vous aimez ;). Sur ceux bonne lecture !

丈 En effet Danzo à décider de placer un espion parmi votre équipe il ne peut pas concevoir que je vous laisse à la poursuite de Sasuke ayant déserté

丈 Je vois alors cette mission se fera avec ce qu'il va envoyer cela ne nous arrangera pas répliqua Ayame

丈 Pourquoi ça ? demanda Naruto

丈 Il donnera des informations sur toi il verra si tu es en mesure de contrôler kyubi ou pas répliqua Ayame

丈 Surveille le bien répliqua Tsunade

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et l'individu entra dans le bureau de Hokage

丈 Bonjour (sourit)

丈 Je le déteste déjà répliqua Naruto

丈 Je m'appelle Sai et je ferais parti de votre équipe maintenant

丈 Cette mission n'annonce rien de bon vraiment rien de bon… répliqua Ayame

En route pour la mission la nuit tombe Ayame invoque le mokuton est crée de quoi ce couvrir pour la nuit lorsque Naruto et Sakura dormaient Ayame monta la garde une nouvelle fois estiment plus judicieux que se soit elle c'est alors qu'une discussion entre Sai et Ayame commença

丈 Tu devrai dormir toi aussi la journée de demain va être longue très longue

丈 Vous faisiez partit des forces spéciales avant non ? Pourquoi les avoirs quitter pour inculquer des avortons comme telle ?

丈 Parce que ces avortons comme tu dis son notre avenir et si nous ne les inculquons pas comme il se doit qui le fera ? La racine ? plutôt occuper à enseigner des avortons comme toi et qui ne tienne pas leur langue

丈 hum (rire) il y a du mordant dans tout ça

丈 En tant qu'adulte je fermerais les yeux pour ce que tu viens de dire mais se sera la dernière fois

丈 J'oubliais Danzo vous passe le bonjours à vous et aux Uchiwa

Les yeux d'Ayame qui étaient fermer s'ouvrait et un regard indécent se déferla sur Sai qui à ce moment ne compris rien

丈 Dors répliqua aussitôt Ayame qui était plutôt un ordre qu'un conseil

Sai ne dit rien et dormi à son tour

Le lendemain arriva tous se concertèrent pour essayer de faire une réplique parfaite de Sasori pour pas que son complice ne se doute de quelque chose lorsque la marionnette fut représenter parfaitement et dans les moindres détaille ils se lancèrent pour le point de rdv

丈 Tous vous restez en retrait je vais y allez avec se déguisement vous n'intervenez que si ma couverture est repérer c'est clair

丈 oui c'est compris

丈 bien il est là je ne vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps

Ayame munit du déguisement s'élança en direction de l'espion dès lors une conversation débuta

丈 Vous êtes en retard Sasori

丈 (imitant sa voix) je suis désoler des individus m'ont rendu la tache un peu compliqué

丈 ( regards suspicieux ) je peux vous dire où se trouve la nouvelle planque de Orochimaru

丈 Je t'écoute

le vent s'élevèrent d'un coup l'espion sortit un kunai et transperça en 2 la marionnette voyant Ayame la couverture était rompu

丈 Merde…

丈 Que faisons nous d'eux Maître Orochimaru ?

丈 Ah ! ( surprise ) alors tu était au service d'Orochimaru est de personne d'autre depuis le début tu trahissais Sasori

丈 A en juger que tu es là j'en déduit que il est mort

丈 tsss !

丈 Kabuto je te laisse la tuer répliqua Orochimaru lorsque Ayame lança un kunai explosif en direction d'Orochimaru que même Kabuto n'ai pu stopper Orochimaru explosa

丈 Naruto Sakura Sai (ils apparurent) Sa sa t'apprendra a sous estimer mes capacités Orochimaru

丈 Il est vrai que je sous estime toujours ta rapidité à chaque rencontre cela serait presque indécent

D'un coup Naruto fut prit de rage et commença à se transformer en kyubi

丈 Non ! Naruto ! répliqua Ayame et essaya de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle fut projeter en arrière la priva du combat Sakura couru à son chevet pour lui administrer des soins si elle était blesser pendant ce temps Naruto projeta Orochimaru plus loin se déferla sur lui profitant de cette occasion Sai observa la scène dans l'ombre du coté de Ayame elle n'avait pas atterri bien loin Sakura était entrain de la soigné car elle avait perdu connaissance

丈 Ah ! ( sursaut ) où est Naruto ?! demanda Ayame à Sakura

丈 entrain de se battre avec Orochimaru

après cette nouvelle Ayame remercia Sakura puis accourut pour stopper Naruto devenu incontrôlable étant posséder par kyubi

丈 Vite Sakura si sur Naruto 3 queues apparaissent il sera devenu incontrôlable est dangereux nous devons intervenir !

丈 Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer répliqua Kabuto bien décider à laisser Naruto devenir incontrôlable Ayame furieuse je jeta sur lui munie de son katana puis avec une rapidité encore plus surprenante qu'avec celle de Deidara elle réapparu en bas elle fut tomber Kabuto par terre puis lui accrocha un sceau sur lui

丈 Tu bouges tu creuses ta propre tombe à coté de ce pont !

Kabuto ne fit rien et les laissa partir à leur arriver les ravages de Naruto se faisait ressentir le paysage qui fut avant une belle foret était un terrain plat sans aucune once de vert dure Orochimaru n'était plus là Naruto qui était inconscient revenu à lui et laissait paraître à présent 4 queues

丈 Et merde Sakura recule !

En un rien de temps lorsque Ayame finit sa phrase Naruto se jeta sur elle mais pu s'en défaire à temps puis tout deux se fit face

丈 ( plus je met du temps à le sceller plus les queues apparaîtront et il se pourrait que se soit carrément kyubi qui sorte je ne peux pas en courir le risque je n'ai pas le choix Naruto sa risque de faire un peu mal )

Ayame sauta de haut pour foncer de front sur Naruto munie de son katana lança une source de pouvoir noir cela était directement sortit de son chakra Naruto enfin kyubi ne se laissa pas faire une de ses queues se dirigea vers la position de Ayame avec toute la fumer tout était aléatoire et lorsque la fumer disparut elle était derrière lui

丈 Mokuton sors de scellage !

En un rien de temps Ayame mit une de ses mains devant elle est en face de Naruto celle-ci absorba toute l'énergie dégager par kyubi pour délivrer Naruto cette technique fut extrêmement difficile le chakra de kyubi ne se laissa pas faire le bras de Ayame fut entièrement brûler par le chakra de kyubi mais Ayame tenu le coup pour sortir Naruto elle réussit ensuite elle le scella dans une prison de bois lorsque elle vu que le chakra de kyubi avait complètement disparut elle s'effondra par terre Sakura accourut pour la soigner Naruto n'ayant rien

丈 Ayame-sensei !

丈 Ce n'est rien c'est juste que mon chakra a baissé trop vite

丈 Quand même !

丈 Tout va bien !? j'ai essayer d'arrêter Orochimaru

丈 Évidemment si moi je ne peux toi encore moins ! répliqua Ayame énerver

丈 Sai regarda la scène ( sa transformation était déjà bien avancé malgré cela Ayame l'a stoppé elle est bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais elle s'en ai sortie qu'avec une égratignure au bras beaucoup aurait perdu leur bras quasiment c'est incroyable )

丈 Naruto reprit connaissance Ayame ne...ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui t'a fais ça ? ( terrorisé )

丈 Bien sur que non je t'ai assommé et j'ai pris part au combat contre Orochimaru à ta place lorsqu'il partit puisque sa ne l'amusait plus

Tous savait que c'était faux mais personne ne dit la vérité c'était peut être mieux comme ça

lorsque tout au loin deux hommes scrutaient le combat...


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, Salut ! En fin de compte je pense poster deux chapitres par semaines et les rendre plus long ^_^. J'espère que cela vous plaît, enfin sinon voilà je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour l''instant xD. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>丈 Incroyable qui est cette femme qui pu venir à bout du démon renard à 9 queues ?<p>

丈 En effet elle est très impressionnantes

丈 C'est pour sa que tu m'as ramener ici avant de compléter notre mission pour voir ce jolie spectacle ?

丈 Oui je voulais savoir si elle était capable de l'arrêter

丈 Si elle n'aurait pas pu qu'aurais tu fais ?

丈 L'importance c'est qu'elle l'ait fait n'en parlons plus rentrons

丈 Comme tu voudras Itachi…

Au village de Konoha

L'équipe d'Ayame était rentrer tous rentrèrent chez eux à part Ayame qui alla faire son rapport malgré sa blessure

丈 Tu ne veux le reporter à plus tard et aller te soigné plutôt ? répliqua Tsunade

丈 C'est beaucoup trop important pour attendre répliqua de suite Ayame

丈 Que c'est il passer ? demanda Tsunade

丈Cette mission fut un échec total par commencer que notre couverture a été repérer mais que l'espion de Sasori n'était autre que le complice de Orochimaru

丈J'en déduis ensuite qu'Orochimaru est apparu répliqua Tsunade

丈En effet c'est alors que les sentiments de Naruto on prit le dessus et c'est transformé

丈 Ce qui explique ta blessure

丈 Mais ce n'est pas tout pendant que je ne cessai de combattre Sai avait disparu

丈 Qu'a t il fait je t'écoute

丈Saï a parlé pendant un instant avec Orochimaru si j'ai bien entendu la raison de cette discussion était Danzo

丈 Alors Danzo avait quelque chose à régler avec Orochimaru mais lequel

丈 Je l'ignore

丈 Tu as bien fait ton travaille continue d'observer Sai voir ce qu'il peut nous révéler tu peux passer à l'hôpital pour ta blessure

丈 Bien

Du coté de l'Akatsuki

丈A présent tout les démon ont été récupérer il ne nous manque plus que le démon renard

丈Je vais m'en charger

丈Hein ?! non ! il est à moi !

丈Silence Deidara tu n'est pas de taille !

丈Mais il nous en manque 1 après celui la on ne les a pas tous

丈En effet mais celui là je m'en chargerai personnellement

丈L'akatsuki en personne et bah qu'a t il fait ce démon

丈Pain ( se dit Paine en anglais ) nous comptons sur toi ramène le nous

Au village de Konoha

丈C'est horrible !

Un messager apparut dans le bureau de Tsunade alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Ayame et Naruto

丈 Que se passe t il répond enfin

Jirahya-sensei a été tuer !

丈 ah ! par qui ?! répliqua immédiatement Tsunade

丈 Les 6 pain !

A ce même moment les 6 pains attaquèrent le village par plusieurs invocation de monstres géant ils détruisirent tout sur leur passage

丈Nous n'avons plus le choix Tsunade je l'emmène

丈Vas y Ayame

il sortirent vers les frontières de Konhoa Ayame avait un parchemins

丈 Où va t on Ayame sensei !je veux me battre aussi !

丈 Selon la volonté de jirahya sensei je vais t'envoyer quelque part là bas ils t'apprendront un nouveau pouvoir celui que jirahya avait c'est son héritage et il a décider de te le confier dès lors que tu auras compléter cette technique revient et sauve ton village Naruto tu est notre seule chance !

Naruto ne dit plus un mot

丈J'ai compris je te le promet

Ayame défila le parchemin et Naruto partit en fumer

丈 Où l'as tu laisser partir ? d'un coup Pain était apparu derrière Ayame qui brûla le parchemin

丈 Ce n'est pas sage du tout de faire ça

丈Je te connais Pain ce n'est pas gentille de réveiller quelque chose que tu ne veux pas

丈 il s'arrêta C'est peut être vrai que je redoute ce qui est en toi il stoppe les effets du renningan mais je n'hésiterai pas a y mettre toute ma puissance pour te faire sortir le mot de la bouche que je veux entendre

丈 Où sois tu l'attends pour lui montrer ta justice

丈 Tu as su me convaincre je te laisse (lui qui était à deux doigts de lui tordre le cou ) en vie pour l'instant

丈 Où vas tu ?

丈Me présenter personnellement et officiellement

il disparut

Ayame tomba par terre et souffla

丈 ( dans mon état actuel je ne peux pas le vaincre j'ai besoin que Naruto lui fasse utiliser un maximum de son renningan de ce faite je serais en mesure de le tuer )

Les jours passèrent des combats incessant entre les 6 pain et Konoha, étant rétablie Kakashi prenais par au combat malgré cela tout le monde était en difficulté c'est alors que Tsunade décida de faire bénéficier son chakra à tous pour les soignés lorsque Pain décida de détruire Konoha et il réussit, un troue béant était représenter à la place du village lorsque Naruto intervenu mais il fut rapidement surmener par l'incroyable puissance de celui ci il fut prisonnier par les 6 chemins lorsque Hinata allait l'aider sans succès Pain décida de la tuer une très grosse erreur de sa part kyubi reprit le dessus pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'une queue qui apparut le combat faisait rage on ne savait pas de Naruto ou Pain avait le dessus Pain qui avait déjà donné beaucoup de chakra pour la destruction de Konoha n'avait clairement pas le dessus quand à Naruto sa transformation lui laissait des marques ce qui veut dire que lui non plus n'était pas en meilleur position lorsque la deuxième queue apparu Ayame apparut donnant un grand coup au niveau du visage de Naruto qui devenu totalement inconscient le vrai combat commença en tout connaissance de cause

丈qu'est ce que tu fais ?

丈il n'avait pas le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait je t'ai en quelque sorte épargné d'une mort horrible

丈tu es entrain de me dire que toi tu as les capacités pour me tuer en voilà une volonté

丈Ne te moque pas de moi c'est un conseil que je te donne lorsque Ayame donna se conseille un chakra gris effrayant l'enroba de part et d'autre Nous verrons de qui de toi ou moi avec des puissances conscientes de qui en sera le plus fort

丈Alors toi aussi tu en possède un pourquoi personne ne le savais ?

丈Personne n'est revenu pour en parler ce qui prouve ma puissance

丈je vois

D'un coup Ayame bondit sur Pain d'une vitesse que celui ci s'éleva dans les airs une course poursuites commença alors mais avec une telle rapidité Ayame rattrapa Pain et le balança à travers un énorme rocher il réapparut de l'autre coté il tomba Ayame le rattrapa et le jeta par terre et se trouva une petite rivière l'intensité que projeta Ayame fut telle que Pain créa un troue immense dans la rivière sans que celle ci soit perturbé quand à la plus grande surprise Pain se releva avec beaucoup de mal...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello ! Salut tout le monde on se revoit pour un sixième chapitre je crois xD. Dans tout les cas, à présent c'est deux chapitres qui sortirons par semaines pour ne vous laissez attendre ;). Encore désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe... Sur ceux Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>丈Une dernière chose le faux Madaara cessé de parcourir ma mémoire pour essayer de trouver ou se cache Jubi et surtout les sentiments de Madaara envers tous encore vivant<p>

丈Si il ne t'aurait pas aidé tu n'aurais même pas su que j'étais la

丈Ce qui est fait est fait cessez de vous lamenter s'il vous plaît

丈Ou vas tu ?

丈Je vais tuer un Hokage celui qui a des informations sur vous

丈Je te laisse y allez mais tu n'est pas la seule qui le veut mort

丈Je sais

丈Donc ?

丈Je vais le tuer lui aussi vu qu'il a tuer Itachi

丈Intéressant alors je viendrai voir ça

丈N'ayez pas peur que votre petit protéger soit réduit en cendre

丈Non pas du tout

Au siège des Kage

丈Quelqu'un c'est infiltré ici

丈Tous au combat !

丈 Enfin tu te montres laisse moi te dire une chose Sasuke tu as tuer il y a longtemps de cela ce qui faisait ma raison de vivre aujourd'hui je ne te laisserai plus vivre comme bon te semble aujourd'hui tu vas cessé de te prendre supérieur au autre

Le Raiekage se battait avec rage contre Sasuke qui celui ci n'avait clairement pas le dessus lorsque Kakuzu venu l'aider sous ordre de l'akatsuki. Sasuke en profita pour partit lorsque à la sorti il croisa Ayame.

丈Bien le bonjour Sasuke Uchiwa

丈Je te retourne cette politesse Ayame Uchiwa

丈Tu me reconnais après tant d'années incroyable tu n'as pas oublier ta belle soeur

丈Je n'ai rien contre toi alors va t en avant que je change d'avis

Une conversation froide commença entre les deux surtout envers Ayame lorsqu'elle dégagea son chakra bien plus opposant que celui de Sasuke.

丈Le faible de service du clan Uchiwa j'ai à te tuer aujourd'hui répliqua Ayame

丈En quelle honneur ?

丈Celui d'être l'assassin d'Itachi

丈Alors je vais me joindre à votre combat si vous le permettez répliqua Danzo

丈Temps mieux cela fera du deux en un

丈(alors comme ça elle aussi veut tuer Danzo on peut avoir un arrangement)

Un combat commença entre Ayame Danzo et Sasuke lesquels des trois va être le vainqueur ?

Le faux Madaara regardant au loin le combat des plus féroce qui va se jouer.

Ayame sortit son katana pris une position de défense, Danzo qui avait un bandage à l'oeil droit l'enleva est laissa paraître son sharingan.

Quand à Sasuke il sortit les grandes techniques des le départ sortit le raiton une technique qui converge à un point une décharge électrique mortelle. Lorsque Ayame décida d'attaque de front Danzo, elle lui transperça le bras droit, en sang son bras ne répondit plus. Ayame avait pris le soin de touché que les nerfs de ce faite Danzo était dans l'incapacité de gagner sans son bras droit. Sasuke en profita pour touché Ayame avec le raiton elle esquiva de justesse, elle en profita pour prendre son bras ou était le raiton pour utiliser la technique de celui ci contre son grès. Elle le projeta contre le sol, Danzo répliqua sur Ayame qui fut projeter contre le mur qui délimitait la grande salle dans l'enceinte ou il était. Sasuke revenu au combat en profita de cette attaque pour lancer son raiton sur Danzo qui se le prit de plein fouet elle grièvement touché. Ayame ressortit du tas de pierre qui tomba sur elle au moment du choc. Elle lança des vagues futon à Sasuke, celui ci essaya de toute les éviter mais il s'en prit une de plein fouet. Tous étaient exténuer, tous combattaient avec férocité. Danzo fut celui qui subissait le plus ayant un bras qui ne répondais plus et le torse imbiber de sang par l'attaque de raiton de Sasuke. Ensuite se fut Sasuke le plus blesser par Ayame qui lui avait lancer un futon très violant, Ayame n'eut juste que des égratignures superficiels du à Danzo qui l'avait projeté.

丈Sasuke la technique que je t'ai envoyer est plus qu'une simple technique du futon

丈C'est à dire

丈 Dans pas très longtemps mon futon va intégrer tes tissu de chakra pour toute te les absorbes une pertes accru de chakra est équivaut à la mort

丈(merde j'avais pas prévu ça je suis sur que en plus si je l'a tue rien ne va s'arrêter vu que le futon reste indépendant tsss)

丈On dirait que c'est le premier répliqua Danzo

丈Toi la ferme Danzo répliqua d'un ton énerver Sasuke

丈Quelle ironie les dernier représentant du clan Uchiwa vont s'entre tuer

丈Danzo parle encore et je t'étripe sur place réplique aussitôt Ayame

丈reste à savoir si tu en est capable

Pendant le croisement de fer entre Danzo et Ayame Sasuke s'effondra peu à peu. Danzo montra le kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan, Ayame confuse car cette technique peu mener Ayame à une illusion éternel mais mortelle ne voulant pas se laisser abattre Ayame commença à se transformer en démon des vents mais que par les bras de ce faite sa vitesse augmenta de plus en plus même si Danzo avait le pouvoir de la lumière céleste une technique libérant des flammes qui peuvent tout brûler et cela à jamais elle ne réussit pas une seule fois a touché Ayame, celle ci arriva de front devant lui mis sa main de démon devant son visage et pris de l'étant et le balança au loin tellement qu'il fut sortit de l'enceinte. Ayame se retourna vers Sasuke destiner à mourir mais la il sortit contre toute attente Susano un gardien de chakra protègent le porteur du kaléidoscope. Ayame ne fut pas surprise elle se transforma entièrement en démon. Elle fonça sur Sasuke qui se para avec le kaléidoscope, il essaya des illusion sur Ayame mais rien ne marchait il décida d'enlever Susano et fonça sur Ayame qui sortit son katana malgré sa transformation en démon puis sa lame fut entièrement recouverte de raiton. Lorsque tout les deux se croisèrent Ayame posa sa lame devant le cou de Sasuke qui esquiva au dernier moment, essouffler il recula très loin de Ayame, celle ci resta immobile le laissant reprendre son souffle elle qui n'était ni blesser ni essouffler et muette. Lorsqu'à une vitesse surprenante elle accourut devant Sasuke qui sortit immédiatement Sasuno une seconde fois ce qui diminua considérablement son chakra. Ayame recula en salto arrière.

丈 (Ayant Susano je ne pourrais pas l'attaquer de front il faut que je touche la partit ou il ne pourra pas attaquer le sol)

Elle retira sa forme de démon rengaina son katana puis mis ses deux main coller.

丈Mokuton! (une de ses mains se colla par terre)

Dans un premier temps Sasuke fut surpris qu'elle maîtrisait le raiton et mokuton à la fois ensuite la technique d'Ayame surgit du sol il fut pris au piège Susano disparut Sasuke essaya de se défaire de cette prison de bois sans succès Ayame avança petit à petit Sasuke de ST

plus en plus stressé Ayame dégaina son katana elle fut devant lui.

丈As tu tuer Itachi par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un ou pour toi ? Si tu mens je le saurais

丈Il avait tuer toute ma famille

丈Bien (elle mit son katana devant son coeur elle appuya sur la garde de son katana qui avança peut à peut devant le coeur de Sasuke lorsque)

丈STOP!

Une personne a qui Sasuke était chère à ses yeux surgit pour stopper Ayame qui était à deux doigts de tuer Sasuke

丈S'il vous plaît ne le tuer pas !

丈Sasuke en plus de t'avouer vaincu tu me fais passer pour la méchante ? C'est pas très gentille ça

丈Je ne lui est pas demander de venir elle observait le combat

丈Hum (rire) tous cela me rend nostalgique ( elle brandit son katana le plus vite possible lorsqu'elle fut stopper par Suigetsu un autre amis de Sasuke)

Mais Ayame ne se laissa pas faire elle lança le katon à Suigetsu sans cesse encore et encore celui ci essaya de le parer avec son épée tant bien que mal mais Ayame sauta sur lui avec son katana entourer de raiton elle cassa sa lame.

丈Cela t'apprendra à m'importuner

Jugo et Karin resta figer ne pouvant rien faire lorsque Ayame lança une seconde attaque

丈Katon le mur de feu

Le feu mis une barrière entre les amis de Sasuke et Ayame et lui aucun d'eux de maîtrisait le suiton aucun ne pouvait éteindre le feu.

丈Je ne te tuerai pas par la simple et bonne raison que tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici va tuer Danzo qui est sur le point de revenir mais la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra je te tuerai je t'ai prévenu

le mokuton qui emprisonnait Sasuke disparut avec Ayame en même temps tandis que Danzo réapparut. Sasuke réussit à mettre fin à la vie de Danzo celui ci mourut dans d'atroce souffrances celle du sharingan.

Danzo mort Ayame n'a plus de raison de ne pas revenir au village tant de semaine se sont succéder mais un autre problème s'impose l'Akatsuki elle sait qu'il reviendra pour Naruto et elle mais là n'est pas la question pour le moment... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour! Nous revoilà Pour un septième chapitre! Je ne sais pas il y en aurait combien ce qui est sur c'est que sa va au moins atteindre les dix enfin je espère xD. Sur Ceux Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Des jours plus tard à Konoha<p>

Konoha fut quelque peu reconstruite Tsunade c'est enfin réveiller. Mais tout les hôtes on été récupérer l'Akatsuki n'a plus que Naruto et Ayame a avoir c'est pour cela que tout les villages ninja on former une alliance pour parer les idéaux du faux Madaara celui de réunir tout les démons pour avoir une emprise sur tout les êtres vivants sur ce monde. Le village de Konoha,Kiri,Kumo,Suna,Iwa. Tout les principaux villages se sont réunissent pour affronter un ennemi commun l'AKATSUKI.

丈 Je suis revenu Hokage

丈J'ai appris pour Danzo tu ne seras pas réprimander après tout tu suivais ses ordres

丈Je vous remercie

丈A présent va te reposer à partit de demain la 3 ème grande guerre ninja va commencer

丈Dans un premier temps tu iras combattre sur le champ de bataille ensuite tu rejoindras Naruto pour combattre l'Akatsuki

丈Je serai de soutiens pour tout les combattants en difficultés ?

丈Oui cette décision ne te plaît pas

丈Au contraire c'est mieux ainsi

La discussion entre Tsunade et Ayame se termina Ayame partit prendre du repos.

Elle alla saluer Naruto Kakashi Sakura Sai ses amis qu'il lui avait tant manquer ( à part Kakashi ) mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour les les retrouvailles la guerre commence

A LA GRANDE GUERRE NINJA

Au quartier générale

丈 Bien voici notre tactique de combat l'équipe de Kakashi Gai et Sai affronterons en première ligne les zetsu blanc dans la foret et ceux qui seront réincarner ensuite la deuxième équipe composer de Darui qui sera au commande avec Atsui et Samui en soutien qui retiendront les sur la plage l'ennemi ensuite près de Suna le Kazekage Gaara avec le Tsuchikage Onoki tous auront un soutien de toute les armées répartit expliqua Tsunade au Raikage

丈Bien que tous rejoigne le combat la guerre à commencer !

丈J'ai une question ou avez vous place Ayame ? répliqua Shikaku célèbre tacticien de Konoah

丈 C'est simple chaque champ de bataille en difficulté elle s'y rendra répliqua Tsunade

丈Mais les champs de bataille sont très éloigner comment elle pourrait ?

丈C'est simple elle a développer une nouvelle technique de "téléportation" lorsqu'elle était chez l'Akatsuki cela nous sera très utile tout d'abord elle ira rejoindre l'équipe de Kakeshi elle est en route

丈Je vois

丈Mais ou est Naruto et Killer Bee ? répliqua le Raikage

丈Naruto est partit allez maîtriser le chakra de kyubi avec Killer Bee à présent il faut tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il reviendra répliqua Tsunade

丈Bien

Pendant ce temps dans la foret

L'équipe de Kakashi élimine malgré leur supériorité arrive tant bien que mal à venir à bout des Zetsu Blanc mais Kabuto celui qui a réussi à maîtriser la réincarnation des âmes en ayant absorbé Orochimaru décide de faire apparaître les 7 épéistes de la brume l'équipe de Kakashi aura du fil à retordre.

丈Ici l'équipe de Kakashi notre progression a été stopper les 7 épéistes ont tous été réincarner !

丈Ici le QG nous avons bien reçu votre message du renfort arrive !

丈Bien prévenez Ayame qu'elle se rende dans la foret soutenir l'équipe de Kakashi ! répliqua Shikaku

丈 J'entre en contact !

Au loin du champ de bataille

Ayame qui était d'escorter pour Naruto et Killer Bee jusqu'au bateau pour les emmener sur l'île ou Naruto pourrait contrôler Kyubi.

丈Ici Ayame j'écoute

丈Allez soutenir l'équipe de Kakashi IMMÉDIATEMENT !

丈Bien reçu je m'y rend tout de suite passer le message Naruto et Killer Bee ont bien rejoints le point de rendez vous

丈 Transmission validé

Ayame disparut

Pendant ce temps sur la plage Darui attend avec impatience les âmes réincarner qui ne sont autre que Ginkaku et Kinkaku des déserteurs du village de Kumo un dur combat l'attend.

Du cote de Kakashi

Ayame n'était pas encore arriver le temps de diriger son ninjutsu vers les personnes concernées. Gai avait déjà vaincu Suikazan Fuguki un membre des 7 épéistes de la brume. Tandis que Kakashi se frottait contre le plus puissant leur chef avec l'aide de Sai mais il avait beaucoup de mal la brume persistait ce qui était très difficile de voir les ennemis arriver. Lorsque Sai perdu l'unité de vue par Ringo Ameyuri mais Ayame apparu au dernier moment se mettant en rempart entre Sai et l'épéiste et l'attaqua

丈 Katon les boules de feu!

il disparut dans la fumer et Ayame aussi Sai a crut avoir rêver et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kakashi qui au moment le chef des 7 Zabuza Momochi se mit devant Kakashi lorsque Ayame apparut dans les aires.

Je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne te ferai pas de mal Kakashi

丈 Ah (surpris) Enfin je commençai à m'impatienter

丈 Hum (rire) Futon le soufflement !

La brume commençait a disparaître l'avantage que les 6 épéistes encore vivant avait était en train de se dissiper tout le monde pouvait à présent les affronter sans réelle difficulté. Pour ensuite sceller car même si ils étaient vaincu il ne pouvait pas stopper la réincarnation des âmes car il ne savait pas ou se trouvait l'auteur de cela.

丈 Je te remercie tu nous a donné un sacré coup de main répliqua Kakashi

丈 Ne t'inquiète pas sa ma fait plaisir à présent il faut les vaincre leur atout principal est tombé a présent on devrait ne plus avoir de difficulté répliqua Ayame

丈 Sauf pour lui

丈 Qui ? Zabuza ? Laisse le moi répliqua Ayame

丈 Nan je vais t'aider tu devras allez sur d'autre champs de bataille avec des personnes beaucoup plus puissante que celle ci

丈 Comme tu voudras répliqua Ayame

丈 Réfléchissons a une stratégie

丈 Je ne connais aucune attaque des shinobi du village de Kiri répliqua Ayame

丈 Je sais je vais l'attirer devant pendant ce temps lorsque tu auras l'occasion attaque le

丈 Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller

丈 C'est partit !

Kakashi se mit à se battre contre Zabuza évitant toute les techniques l'un comme l'autre lorsque Ayame vue que Zabuza était concentrer que sur Kakashi elle sortit son katana suivit d'une technique.

丈 Raiton l'épée de kusanagi l'épée des milles oiseaux ! ( kusanagi no tsuguri chidori )

lorsque cette technique alla toucher le dos de Zabuza d'un coup un miroir apparut et la technique de Ayame passa à travers et cette technique se retrouva derrière elle mais Ayame l'esquiva à temps. S'était dépêcher d'esquiver c'était mal réceptionner et tomba par terre. Kakashi se mit à coté d'elle pour la couvrir.

丈 Tout va bien ?! répliqua Kakashi

丈 Oui c'est juste que j'ai esquiver trop vite répliqua Ayame en se relevant

丈 Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là elle aussi

丈 Qui est ce ?

丈 Haku celle qui surveillait le dos de Zabuza constamment

丈 Kakashi attaquons tout les deux en même temps Zabuza de front puisque tu dis qu'elle surveille derrière lui un de nous va sûrement l'avoir

丈 D'accord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo! Quelque petit retard dans l'heure de publication j'en suis navré j'étais vraiment très occuper c'est dernier temps alors j'étais obliger de mettre la priorité sur certaine chose. Mais bon voilà, tant que c'est pas de plusieurs jours sa va ^_^. D'ailleurs je pense poster beaucoup d'autre fan fiction, en espérant qu'elles vont plaisent! Et n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires je réponds rapidement étant donné que je suis souvent connecter. Bon j'arrête de parler, sur ceux bonne lecture! **

Tout deux foncèrent sur Zabuza, Ayame l'attaqua par le haut Kakashi utilisa sa technique d'illusion avec le sharingan pour avoir l'impression qu'il attaquait Zabuza sur tout les front lorsque Haku utilisa plusieurs miroir autour de Zabuza Kakashi ne l'eut pas mais quant à Ayame elle lança sa technique.

丈 Futon l'épée du vent ! (futon kaze no yaiba)

Elle toucha Zabuza à la tête mais elle n'en resta pas là elle en profita pour lancer un kunai sur Haku pour ce kunai était sceller d'un parchemin qui explosa puis Ayame jeta sa main sur le sol et sortit une seconde technique.

丈 Doton technique de roche amplifiée (doton kajugan no jutsu)

Haku et Zabuza fut tout les deux enfermer dans la roches très lourdes ils furent immobiliser, de plus Ayame avait pris le soin de sceller Zabuza sans son arme de ce faite il ne pouvait pas briser la roche.

丈 Bien on dirait que mon travaille ici est terminer je vais aller rejoindre les autres

丈 Attend laisse au moins un esseinin te soigner de ce faite on restaura ton chakra

丈 C'est pas faut je vais rester ici le temps que le quartier générale me donne l'ordre d'aller sur les autre front

Du coté de l'Akatsuki

丈Hum (rire) avec la technique de la réincarnation des âmes cela va accroître notre puissance pendant que Kabuto réanimera tout les seigneurs de guerre j'en profiterai pour réanimer tout les démons hôte de ce faites Jubi s'éveillera et mon plan pourra enfin se mettre en marche. répliqua le faux Madaara

Pendant ce temps Ayame est rester avec l'équipe de Kakashi pour se soigner afin d'être apte pour le prochain combat lorsque tout à coup des Zetsu blanc apparurent, tout le monde se préparait pour leur faire face mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence les zetsu blanc sont beaucoup moins féroce que les 7 épéistes précédant Kakashi demanda à Ayame de rester en arrière pour protéger les âmes sceller. Lorsqu'elle entendit un appel du quartier générale.

丈Ici le quartier générale ordre de porter secours à l'équipe de Darui en grande difficulté

丈Qui les met en difficulté ?

丈En plus d'affronter les Zetsu blanc ils affrontent les frères Ginkaku et Kinkaku il est en grande difficulté Samui et Karui on été mis hors combat il est à présent seul allez l'aider sans plus attendre !

丈Bien j'y vais

Elle partit sous le regard avisé de Kakashi l'a voyant partir.

Du coté de Darui non seulement les frères se dressaient devant lui mais l'un portait la corde doré et le sabre des sept étoiles tandis que l'autre avait la gourde écarlate et l'éventail toute ces armes avait un rôle bien particulier qui d'ailleurs Samui et Karui s'était fais prendre.

lorsque la corde dorée touche son ennemi si celle ci répète le mot elle se fait "aspirer" par la gourde écarlate qui enregistre leur âmes, et si il se tait pour ne pas répéter le mot il se fait automatiquement aspirer pour ne pas avoir parler. Darui était en très mauvaise position il se devait de les battre au moins pour ceux qui se battent sans cesse sur la plage contre les zetsu blanc arriver par millier, car leur combat se trouvait sur l'eau tenant grâce au ninjutsu car après tout se sont des shinobi !

Tout deux se tenait devant Darui seul lorsque Ayame apparut à ces coté

丈Qui es tu ? répliqua Darui

丈Je suis les renforts je vais t'aider a les sceller répliqua Ayame

丈Euh d'accord

D'un coup Ayame n'attendait personne et lança son attaque en claquant des mains

丈Suiton daibafuku no jutsu !

Un énorme ras de marré se dirigea vers les frères mais l'un deux le stoppa immédiatement avec l'éventail qu'il portait le ras de marré disparut.

丈Je vois je m'attendais à ça

丈Tu nous prend pour qui la sérieusement

丈Et bien pour des âmes réincarner répliqua Ayame

丈Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire Ginkaku pour lui fermer sa bouche

丈Bien évidemment Kinkaku

Kinkaku bondit sur Ayame Darui lança un raiton pour l'empêcher qu'il touche Ayame avec la corde dorée. Tandis que Ginkaku utilisa son éventail il créa du futon se qui propulsa Ayame et Darui devant le possesseur de la corde dorée qui pouvait les toucher avec la corde dorée comme il voulait lorsque Ayame lança sa nouvelle technique extrêmement puissante pour que la détermination de l'ennemi soit totalement anéanti.

丈Katon karyu endan ! un géant jet puissant qui aurait été en comparaison avec celui d'un dragon mais Ayame savait très bien qu'elle ne les avait pas eu. Les deux frères c'était protéger avec le chakra de Kyubi

丈Ma parole c'est des monstres ! répliqua Darui

Ayame fut quelque peu touché car elle aussi abrite un monstre ce qui pourrait elle aussi être un monstre au yeux de Darui.

丈Darui je ne pourrai certainement pas rester très longtemps ici vers les frontières de Suna il y a une énorme quantité de chakra

丈Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai je le ressens aussi

丈Écoute bien ce que je vais dire: il y a longtemps une personne m'avait parler de cette corde dorée qui enregistre ton habitude à dire certains mot voici l'assurance que je te donne si la gourde écarlate finis par t'absorber répète plusieurs fois un autre mot que le précédant mais fais attention tu ne pourras utiliser cette chance qu'une seule fois

丈J'ai reçu le message

丈Mais sa veut pas dire que je dois partir maintenant (sourit)

Lorsque Ayame dit cela sa forme de démon ressurgit

Laisse moi au moins en avoir un sur les deux répliqua Ayame

丈Mais toute seule tu ne pourras pas !

丈Bien sur que si j'ai ma petite idée

Ayame se déplaça à une vitesse que même les frères ne pouvait remarquer puis celle ci déséquilibra le possesseur de la gourde écarlate et lança la gourde à Darui qui ne comprenait rien mais le prit quand à l'autre il essaya de reprendre la gourde lorsque Ayame le stoppa prit sa main ayant une force incommensurable vu qu'elle était en forme de démon puis elle reprit le sabre des 7 étoiles et frappa Ginkaku de ce faite elle pouvait voir quelle mot celui ci disait souvent puis elle donna le sabre à Darui, mais les frères ne voulait pas en rester là tout les deux sauta sur Ayame celle ci esquiva de façon acrobatique puis revenu au coté de Darui son coté démon ayant disparut en l'air.

丈Je te l'avais dit que j'en aurai au moins un (sourit)

丈il l'a regarda totalement bouche bée de ces aptitudes

丈Darui !

丈Ah (surprit) ! Je m'occuperai du reste ! Vas y !

丈Je compte sur toi ! répliqua Ayame qui courût au rivage pour partir vers l'autre champs de bataille

丈C'est nase pour vous les gars mais à présent c'est moi qui va mener la danse

丈On te signal que on a toujours l'éventail répliqua Ginkaku

丈Oui et ? J'ai le plus important

丈Mais on te signal aussi/

D'un coup il se fessa aspirer par la gourde écarlate

丈C'est nase ta perdu ton frère

丈Tu vas me le payer ! Il sortit tout le chakra de kyubi restant provoquant un démon renard à 9 queue géant en face de Darui il ne fronça même pas un sourcille car Ayame l'avait déjà bien aider

丈C'est nase mais il ne me reste plus qu'à le toucher et je pourrais rejoindre la plage pour allez les aider

Du coté du Pays de Suna au frontière

Gaara et le Tsuchikage attendais avec toute leur armé derrière l'arrivée des ennemis lorsque….


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà un neuvième chapitre, j'en suis ému xD. Sinon je voulais dire autre chose... Mais je m'en souviens plus xD. Bon bah... Ah oui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires que j'attends avec impatience ! Sur ceux bonne lecture! **

**丈****Préparer vous tous ils arrivent ! **

**En effet Kabuto ne s'était pas moquer d'eux il avait réanimer le Tsuchikage deuxième du nom, le kazekage premier du nom, le raikage premier du nom et enfin le deuxième Mizukage. Tous savait que cela serait le combat le plus dure de toute leur vie les ennemis était tous les Kage et parmi les plus puissants tout de suite ils informèrent le QG et ils envoyèrent Ayame qui était déjà en chemin. **

**丈****Tenez bon j'arrive ! **

**丈****NON ! stop ! répliqua tout de suite le QG il faut allez prêter main forte à Naruto et Killer Bee ils affrontent Itachi Uchiwa, Pain et Nagato l'unité du Kazekage peut attendre il l'a confirmer !**

**丈****Je….je non je ne peux pas… **

**D'un coup l'unité de renseignement avait passer la communication à Sai **

**丈****Sai ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **

**丈****Ayame Naruto a besoin de toi ! **

**丈****Je sais mais ses ennemis...je peux pas **

**丈****Le passé va resurgir mais cela te laisse une seconde chance **

**丈****Pour faire quoi ? **

**丈****Montrer à Naruto a quelle point son senpai peut être courageuse tu ne le sais pas mais Naruto pense être plus proche de toi que n'importe quelle autre personne tout simplement parce que vous avez tout les deux un point commun **

**丈****Je sais quel est ce point commun mais cela ne résout pas tout il n'a pas le même passé que moi nous sommes lié par une seule et unique chose rien de plus ! **

**丈****Oui certes mais tu es l'une des seule kunoichi qui regarde l'adversité dans les yeux quelque soit la personne qui est devant toi **

**Après ces mots Ayame, releva les yeux tellement surprise que ce soit Sai qui était obliger de lui ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentit tellement honteuse qu'elle répliqua :**

**丈****Où sont ils ? **

**Sai rassurer laissa a nouveau la communication au QG**

**丈****Ils se dirigent vers le lac **

**丈****J'y vais **

**A peine Ayame finit de répliquer, elle utilisa une nouvelle technique de téléportation. Lorsque sa technique l'a mena enfin à destination elle se retrouva dans les aires ne maîtrisant pas encore bien sa technique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réceptionner qu'elle tomba par terre sur les fesses. **

**丈****C'est pas ce que j'appelle un atterrissage en douceur sa fais horriblement mal ! **

**Quand tout à coup ayant vu l'attaque trop tard elle se fessa projeter sur un arbre qui par la force de l'attaque l'arbre tomba, qui était à deux doigts de tomber sur elle, énerver elle se retourna et vu que celui qui avait lancer cette attaque ne pouvait être que Pain commander par Nagato, Itachi à coté de lui et celui qui avait subi l'attaque n'était autre que Naruto. Ayame tellement choquer de la situation ne fut plus énerver et alla rejoindre Naruto. **

**丈****Que ce passe t il ici ? répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Merci d'être venu Ayame répliqua Naruto pour ensuite préciser ils ont réanimer ces 3 la mais ils ont toujours leur conscience seule leur mouvement ne les obéit plus **

**Tout en l'écoutant Ayame en profita pour voir que Naruto à belle et bien réussit a prendre le contrôle du chakra de kyubi. **

**丈****Je vois serais tu capable de te battre contre Nagato et Pain ? **

**丈****Oui mais Itachi ne me dit pas que tu vas te battre seule contre lui !? **

**丈****Si je suis la seule qui peut rivaliser avec lui ces pupilles ne peuvent rien contre moi **

**丈****D'accord.. **

**丈****Je vais l'emmener loin pour éviter qu'il fasse une attaque synchroniser bonne chance **

**丈****Tu te rappelles de la toute première fois ou je t'ai demander avec qui étais tu lié dans le clan Uchiwa ? **

**丈****Euh...Oui sans doute **

**丈****Je sais quels liens vous unissaient toi et lui ne te laisse pas submerger par les émotions **

**丈****Hum (rire) non mais c'est quoi cette attitude a parler à ton senpai de la sorte ! ( il a mûrit) **

**丈****Ah ! (le réalise) je suis désoler ! **

**丈****Allez prépare toi ! **

**丈****Oui ! **

**Naruto entraîna Pain et Nagato dans une direction différente avec Killer Bee tandis que Ayame attira Itachi vers le lac celui ci lança un futon sur Ayame qui fut propulser dans le lac. Itachi l'a poursuit dans l'eau tout deux se bâtèrent dans l'eau malgré les coups ralentit par la pression de l'eau. Lorsque Itachi l'immobilisa, Ayame essaya de se débattre mais l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer. Tout à coup Ayame fut tellement étonner Itachi l'a ramena à la surface puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers le rivage. Ayame a moiter épuiser par le manque d'oxygène reprit ses forces. **

**丈****Pourquoi se dénouement soudain ? répliqua Ayame **

**丈****J'ai réussit a reprendre le contrôle juste avant que je ne commette l'irréparable…**

**丈** **Je vois.. **

**Un courant froid passait dans leur conversation aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler de quoique ce soit tous c'était arrêter à la mort de celui ci. **

**丈****Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ce qui c'est passer pendant que/ **

**丈****Je n'ai rien fais avec personne Ayame qui coupa la parole à Itachi **

**丈****Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir répliqua Itachi **

**丈****Sympa cela veut dire que je ne compte pour rien à tes yeux (détourna ses yeux qui regardait Itachi) **

**丈****Mes sentiments sont les même qu'à ma mort **

**丈****En d'autre thermes tu as choisis ton frère **

**丈****En quelque sorte oui **

**丈****Je vois alors reprenons notre combat **

**丈****Je l'ai choisi parce que toi tu étais entourer de personne bien tandis que lui non **

**丈****Donc tu me voyais de loin sourire alors tout allais bien pour toi **

**丈****En tout cas tu allais mieux que mon frère ! **

**丈****J'y crois pas toute ces années à t'aimer et voilà le remerciement ! **

**丈****Je ne t'ai jamais demander de le faire **

**丈****Oh ! (énerver Ayame lui donna une claque) je te déteste tu es pire que Madaara en vérité ! **

**丈****Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas ? Lorsqu'il t'embrassait tu ne levais même pas le petit doigt Tu adorais ça ! **

**丈****Déjà c'est faux et c'était une raison de me faire souffrir lorsque tu as tué tout le clan je n'ai cesser de t'aimer j'ai toujours voulu croire à une explication j'aurais du être avec eux lorsqu'il te cherchait comme déserteur ! **

**丈****Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! **

**丈****Tu m'as fait souffrir en choisissant ton frère au moins montre moi tes vrais sentiments ! **

**il l'embrassa **

**丈****Dis moi tes vrais sentiment...Plus de mensonge cette fois dis moi la vérité **

**丈****Au moment ou Madaara t'embrassait et que tu te laissais faire j'ai compris que tu ne serais pas complètement à moi alors j'ai décider de te fermer mon coeur **

**丈****Alors toute les fois ou.. **

**丈****Je le faisais par force oui **

**Tout d'un coup Ayame croyait que cette révélation allait la détruire à jamais mais au contraire c'était comme un soulagement, elle se sentit plus heureuse que jamais **

**丈****C'est pour ça que tu as choisi ton frère je vois **

**丈****Je ne voulais pas te le dire je savais que sa te briserai **

**丈****Vois tu Madaara et toi vous n'êtes plus là j'ai appris a ne plus rien ressentir depuis que tu es mort je réalise que je n'ai plus d'amour pour toi (elle se releva) Va rejoindre ton frère ou fais quelque chose à présent il n'y a plus besoin de te sceller moi je m'en vais**

**Il lui attrapa la main **

**丈****Quoi encore ? **

**丈****Je suis désoler **

**丈****Ne t'excuse pas cela ne servirait à rien je ne te pardonnerai jamais même à ta mort **

**丈****Je comprends**

**丈****Ahh (souffle et se retenu de pleurer) au moins tu ne m'as pas tromper avec une autre femme vu que nous sommes toujours marier (elle le regarda il ne lâchait pas sa main) à moins que tu l'ai rendu invalide **

**丈****Tu as lu dans mes pensées (sourit) **

**(elle enleva sa main de celle d'Itachi et partit) **

**丈****Adieu**

**丈****Ayame attend ! **

**丈****Quoi ? **

**丈****Je ne veux pas que nos chemins se séparent de la sorte **

**丈****Et moi je veux **

**il s'arrêta de parler **

**丈****A quoi sa sert de parler encore je ne vis plus dans le passé c'est terminer Itachi tu ne peux plus me faire souffrir **

**丈****Mais je n'essayait pas **

**丈****Si tu permet j'ai des vivants a sauvés **

**丈****Je te croyais plus combative **

**丈****Je ne le suis que pour les batailles maintenant sinon se serait trop encombrant **

**丈 ****Enfaîte si je ne veux pas te laisser partir c'est que je pense que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi **

**Elle lui donna une claque **

**丈 ****Ne joue pas avec mon coeur **

**Il l'a colla contre lui elle essayait de se débattre, lorsqu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Ayame n'avais pas bouger ou elle n'osait pas bouger…**

**丈 ****Pourquoi ? répliqua Ayame désespérer **

**丈 ****Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu m'as vu au clan Uchiwa lorsque j'avais assassiner tout le monde **

**丈 ****Oui…**

**丈 ****Je voulais que tu cesses de croire en moi en te disant une bonne fois pour toute que je ne t'aimais pas mais je n'ai jamais réussi même si aujourd'hui je suis mort je n'y arrive pas je suis désoler je ne peux pas oublier si aisément la première et dernière femme que j'ai aimer… **

**丈 ****Je/**

**丈 ****Tes sentiments se sont mélanger oui je sais maintenant tu n'éprouves plus rien je voulais juste te le dire avant que nos chemin se sépare à jamais **

**丈 ****Itachi… **

**丈 ****Surtout n'offre Jubi à personne tu m'entends **

**丈 ****Oui **

**丈 ****Tout deux partir dans une direction différente et Ayame prononça une dernière parole**

**丈 ****Itachi je t'ai toujours apprécier tu es celui qui m'a toujours protéger **

**Il fut surpris et il se rappelait que de ses paroles d'autrefois ou il avait dit le contraire il voulait se retourner mais Ayame avait déjà disparut pour lui et pour elle se fut les au revoir les plus doux qu'ils n'aient jamais connu, mais il revenut très vite à la réalité lorsque Naruto revenut après avoir vaincu Nagato ayant retrouver le plein pouvoir de son corps. **

**丈 ****Où est Ayame répliqua Naruto **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon aller c'est bientôt Noel, donc je poste trois chapitre xD. Et puis n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires ;). Sur ceux bonne lecture! **

**丈 ****Partit rejoindre la bataille pour aller aider **

**丈 ****Je vois que vas tu faire maintenant ? **

**丈 ****Stopper celui qui utilise la technique de réincarnation des âmes **

**丈 ****Je compte sur toi Itachi pendant ce temps je stopperais le faux Madaara **

**丈 ****Alors moi aussi je compterai sur toi **

**Tous partirent encore dans des chemins différents. **

**Près des frontière de Suna **

**Pendant l'absence d'Ayame Gaara avais réussit a enfermer le Kazekage et le Mizukage avec l'aide de l'autre Tsuchikage et un clone de Naruto venu en aide à la place d'Ayame. Mais quand Ayame alla à la rencontre de Gaara et le reste de son armée à moitié décimer, le Tsuchikage réanimer par la réincarnation des âmes, par l'intermédiaire de Kabuto, avait réanimer un ennemi qui pourrait renverser l'issue de la bataille. Lorsque tout le monde pensait que c'était la fin que toute les âmes avait été sceller et vaincu, en haut d'un bloque de sable se tenait le Tsuchikage réanimer et l'ennemi le plus puissant du monde ninja jamais connu et tout le monde se retournèrent pour contempler rien que de vue la puissance de ce ninja, plus particulièrement Ayame qui connaissait ce ninja plus que toute les personnes ici. **

**丈 ****Non….non c'est pas possible….. (terrifier)**

**丈 ****Ayame qu'est ce qui se passe que t'arrive t il ?! répliqua Gaara **

**丈 ****Madaara Uchiwa…. **

**Du coté de Madaara **

**丈 ****Misérable qui est tu ?!**

**丈 ****Je m'appelle Kabuto je parle à travers celui que j'ai réanimer **

**丈 ****Plutôt déroutant **

**丈 ****Je t'ai réanimer de façon très spécial je t'ai laisser ta conscience sous la demande que tu dois certainement connaître **

**丈 ****Je vois **

**Il descendit de la falaise enchaîna chaque coup un par un sur l'armée de Gaara et du Tsuchikage sans la moindre faiblesse lorsqu'il arriva vers Gaara et Ayame**

**丈 ****Non...non ! ( terrifier ne bougea plus ) **

**丈 ****Ayame vient dépêche toi ! **

**丈 ****Je….je peux pas bouger Gaara ! **

**Il essaya de la reprendre lorsque Madaara l'a prit avant lui et il l'a ramena au dessus de la falaise. **

**丈****Madaara…non… (terrifier) **

**Il commença à la tenir par le coup sans trop l'étrangler **

**丈 ****Alors tu es avec l'ennemi à présent je ne t'ai pourtant pas appris cela **

**丈 ****S'il...te...plait **

**Il l'a relâcha, elle tomba en dessous de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant elle lui releva la tête.**

**丈 ****Cela faisait longtemps et je te terrorise toujours à ce point on dirait **

**Elle ne répondait pas **

**丈 ****Quelle hasard je suis réanimer pile poils où tu te trouves en tout cas je ne tiens pas à en rester là crois moi **

**丈 ****Je ne le sais que trop Madaara-sama… **

**丈 ** **C'est bien tu n'as rien oublier **

**Il l'embrassa sur le front **

**丈 ****Reste la je reviens **

**Elle ne bougeait pas terrifier mais d'un coté elle était heureuse et ne voulais pas bouger le petit doigt pour ces amis. Madaara les tua un par un ne restant plus énormément de monde il invoqua une météorite pour prouver son immense pouvoir à tous en plus particulier devant les Kage. Pour l'invoquer il revenu au coté d'Ayame toujours par terre lorsqu'il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. **

**丈 ****Madaara/**

**丈 ** **Prête moi ta force **

**Il l'embrassa d'une telle passion qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il prenait un peu de son chakra pour ne pas épuiser le sien. Et**

**l'impensable apparut…Madaara ,pour montrer toute sa puissance, invoqua une météorite sur le champ de bataille si personne ne l'arrête tous mourons écraser, le Tsuchikage et Gaara essayèrent de la stopper tant bien que mal malgré l'absence d'Ayame qui s'était figer devant Madaara qui celui-ci était à coté d'elle. **

**丈 ****Qui sont tous ces gens Ayame ?**

**丈 ****Une...union entre tout les grands pays pour empêcher le projet de l'arcane lunaire de l'akatsuki Madaara-sama **

**丈 ****Je vois **

**Il l'a regarda **

**丈 ****Jubi est toujours en toi et ce garçon la bas porte aussi Kyubi il ne reste que vous deux ? **

**丈 ****Il y a aussi le démon à 8 queues **

**丈 ****Tss c'est trop ! **

**Il l'a porta au dessus de la falaise **

**丈 ****Madaara ! **

**丈 ****Si vous ne me livrez pas Kyubi je prendrai Jubi et la se sera la fin pour vous **

**丈 ****Alors c'est comme ça Madaara répliqua Ayame**

**丈 ****Que veux tu dire ? **

**丈 ****tu es encore capable de me tuer pour arriver à tes fins**

**丈 ****Idiote si je te tue l'âme de Jubi ne reviendra jamais en son corps d'origine et adieux le projet de l'arcane lunaire **

**丈 ****Pourquoi t'associer avec l'Akatsuki tu vaux mieux que cela **

**丈 ****Si ce projet aboutie nous vivrons dans un monde ou la splendeur des Uchiwa reviendront ou les Senju n'existeront plus **

**丈 ****Tous les clans ont disparu cesse à présent Madaara je t'en supplie **

**il l'a regarda d'un air mécontent **

**丈 ****Pardon (baissa les yeux) **

**丈 ****Retourne avec eux **

**丈 ****Mais !? **

**丈 ****Tu reviendras avec moi plus tard **

**丈 ****Pourquoi !? **

**丈****Les Kage vont tous apparaître **

**Elle fut résigner à encore le laisser tomber puis il l'a lança vers Gaara qu'il l'a rattrapa, par la même occasion tous les Kage apparaissaient a leur coté un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous réunit. **

**丈 ****Il ne ta rien fais Ayame ? répliqua Gaara **

**丈 ****Non rien dit Ayame **

**Puis Tsunade apparut et dis à Ayame **

**丈 ****Va rejoindre Naruto il a besoin de toi avec l'Akatsuki nous on va s'occuper de Madaara **

**丈 ****Sans vouloir vous offenser vous n'y arriverez jamais**

**Elle partit mais ces mots avait résonner chez tous les Kage qui malgré cela gardèrent leur courage pour affronter un ennemi proche des dieux.**

**Pendant ce temps, du coté de Naruto un combat sans relâche entre le faux Madaara et Naruto qui est accompagner de Kakashi, Gai et de Killer Bee qui avait laisser la place au démon à 8 queues. Mais le faux Madaara avait déjà découvert la tombe de Jubi il ne lui restait plus qu'à encrer son âme dans son coeur et l'âme ne se trouvait nulle part autre que dans Ayame. Qui celle ci arriva grâce à sa nouvelle technique de transport à coté de Naruto.**

**丈****Salut Naruto sa va ? (sourit) **

**丈****Qu'est ce que tu fais là en plus tu m'as fait peur ? **

**丈****Je suis venu t'aider pendant que les hokages s'occupent de Madaara **

**丈****Tiens tiens répliqua le faux Madaara **

**Naruto et Ayame le regardèrent **

**丈****A présent je n'ai plus à chercher n'importe où maintenant que tu es devant moi **

**丈****Cause toujours je ne te laisserai pas faire ! **

**丈****Tu sais très bien qu'une parcelle de chakra me suffit pour que jubi se réveille**

**丈****Je sais je connais le processus **

**丈****Hum (rire) **

**Il sauta sur Naruto mais Ayame le poussa pour tout prendre de l'attaque à sa place mais c'est ce que pensait le faux Madaara mais il fut vite ramener à la réalité quand Ayame le frappa mais grâce à son sharingan il a eu le pouvoir d'éviter l'attaque en devenant transparent au moment du coup. Ayame partit de cette mauvaise position. Et elle rejoignit Kakashi et Gai.**

**丈****Une petite idée de comment l'avoir ? **

**丈****Je crois savoir répliqua Kakashi **

**丈****Je t'écoute répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Lorsque que j'ai utiliser ma technique du kaléidoscopique hypnotique du sharinkan pour faire traverser mon kunai avec du raiton pendant que Naruto était entrain de le distraire et au même moment son masque fut à demi briser **

**丈****Donc si je comprend bien vous utiliser le même espace temps ? **

**丈****Exact **

**丈****Alors on pourrait recommencer répliqua Gai **

**丈****Cette fois on va frapper plus fort répliqua Kakashi **

**丈 ****Ayame tu vas combattre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sera concentrer avec toi au moment ou il deviendra transparent Naruto lancera son futon shuriken tourbillonnant j'utiliserai ma technique et on verra bien si ma théorie et juste. **

**丈****D'accord répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Gai tu aideras Ayame a faire surmener notre ennemi **

**丈****J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublier c'est ok **

**Ayame partit devant l'ennemi la première elle lui balançait toute sorte de technique jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent transparent au moment ou Gai sauta sur le faux Madaara, celui ci l'arrêta sans être transparent lorsque Gai fut coincé Ayame arriva et donna un grand coup au faux Madaara il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de devenir transparent et c'est la que Naruto arriva avec sa technique toucha à l'épaule l'ennemi celui ci lui passa à travers, Kakashi lui aussi utilisa sa technique. Tous se regroupèrent et la ils entendirent une explosion, comme Naruto avait toucher l'ennemi à l'épaule son bras fut entièrement déchiqueter par l'explosion. **

**丈****Argg répliqua l'ennemi prit de douleur **

**丈****Au moins on est fixer ta théorie marche Kakashi répliqua Ayame d'un air satisfaite **

**丈****Mais sa ne va pas marcher tout le temps répliqua Gai **

**丈****La surprise gagnera toujours **

**丈****Arrrhh ! répliqua l'ennemi énerver Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je vais réveiller Jubi… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo tout le monde ! Tout le monde va bien ?! Moi oui en tout cas ! Bref ! Sinon ma fic' est bientôt fini au niveau de la publication je précise ^_^. Sinon je pense que j'ai fini ce que je voulais dire xD. Sur ceux bonne lecture! **

**Du coté des Hokages tous était par terre à demi réveiller, tandis que Madaara était toujours bien debout les bras croiser. D'un coup une lueur émanait de Madaara la technique de réincarnation des âmes avait été stopper par Itachi Uchiwa et son frère mais personne le savait. Lorsque Madaara commençait a partir du monde des vivants il répliqua **

**丈****Hum (rire) il y a une technique pour stopper celle là **

**丈****Nan c'est pas possible ! tu mens ! répliqua Tsunade **

**丈 ****Je vais te le prouver "technique de réincarnation des âmes Kai !" **

**Toutes les âmes réincarner allait retrouver le repos éternelle, grâce à Itachi… **

**丈 ****Que vas tu faire Itachi maintenant que tu as vaincu Kabuto ? répliqua son frère qu'il l'avait aider à le faire **

**丈 ****Je sens que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici **

**丈 ****Tu veux dire le combat au loin ? **

**丈 ****Oui **

**丈 ****Je vois (déçu) **

**丈 ****Sache que je t'ai toujours privilégier par rapport à mes obligations Sasuke **

**丈 ** **Je sais mais je t'avais tuer...alors que… **

**丈 ****J'ai tout fais pour tout est de ma faute je n'aurais jamais du te mentir **

**丈 ****(déçu) **

**丈 ****Tu veux te rattraper ? Lorsque je ne serais plus là surveille ma femme à ma place s'il te plaît **

**丈 ****Je te le promet répliqua Sasuke **

**Itachi partit… **

**Du coté de Ayame, le combat contre le faux Madaara faisait rage lorsque le vrai Madaara arriva sur le champ de bataille, mais c'était mauvais parce que cela voulait dire que qu'il en était venu a bout des hokages. D'un seul coup Ayame était comme heureuse elle savait très bien que ceux qu'elle ressentait n'était pas bon, mais elle était partager en deux. **

**丈 ****Alors tu as fini de ton coté Madaara répliqua le faux **

**丈 ****Pour qui me prends tu Tobi ? répliqua Madaara **

**丈 ****Hein ?! Si Madaara est là sa veut dire que celui avec le masque n'est pas le vrai et c'est le faux ahhhh ! Je comprend plus rien ! répliqua Naruto **

**丈 ****J'en était sur sa veut juste dire que celui avec le masque s'appelle Tobi donc ce n'est pas Madaara vu qu'il est à coté répliqua Ayame **

**丈 ****Je vois que toi tu n'as toujours pas fini ici répliqua Madaara **

**丈 ****En effet **

**丈 ****Hum (se sent supérieur) Je vais t'aider **

**Madaara bondit sur Kakashi et Gai en même temps leur donnant des coups effroyable qu'ils étaient mis au tapis en un rien de temps puis Madaara se dirigea vers Killer Bee à l'aide de Susano, vu que Killer Bee avait le démon a 8 queues, et le rendit prisonnier de Susano, et se fut le tour de Naruto mais il avait parer le coup et sauta sur lui avec son orbe tourbillonnant, Madaara se retira, Ayame fut soulager qu'elle n'avait pas a intervenir elle fut comme paralyser pendant toute la durer du combat. **

**丈 ****Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ayame ?! répliqua Naruto **

**丈 ****Je..je sais pas je suis comme paralyser **

**丈 ****Tss je n'ai plus le choix répliqua Tobi **

**丈 ****Que vas tu faire ? répliqua Madaara **

**Tous l'écoutèrent**

**丈 ****Il me reste du chakra de Kyubi et du démon à 8 queues, Gyuki. **

**丈 ****Nan ! Il faut l'empêcher il va réveiller Jubi grâce à sa ! répliqua Ayame **

**Il était trop tard Tobi avait mis le chakra dans le corps inanimé de Jubi, d'un coup Ayame fut prise de douleur au ventre, là où était le sceaux. **

**丈 ****AHHHH ! **

**丈 ****Ayame-sensei ! cria Naruto**

**Puis l'âme de Jubi sortit du ventre de Ayame, celle ci ne pouvais rien faire complètement désemparer et impuissante fasse à l'intensité d'attraction qu'exerçait l'âme de Jubi pour se diriger dans son corps légitime. Pendant, le transfert la puissance de l'intensité avait mener Ayame à une certaine hauteur puis quand le transfert fut terminer le corps d'Ayame qui était début en hauteur tomba par terre, le son qu'avait produit Ayame lorsque son corps tomba raisonnait partout, tous regardèrent le corps tomber, tous étaient figés.**

**丈 ****AYAME ! AYAME ! répliqua sans cesse Naruto pour que Ayame se réveille sans succès **

**丈 ****Tu es fous qu'as tu fais ?! répliqua Madaara dans une colère noir **

**丈 ****Hum c'était le seul moyen on voit que tu as encore quelque chose pour elle **

**丈 ****Imbécile que va t on faire si Jubi se rebelle avant la technique des arcanes lunaires ?! **

En effet Jubi était réveiller pendant ce temps, Naruto secoua Ayame pour qu'elle se réveille.

**丈 ****NAAANN ! C'est pas possible ! répliqua Naruto **

**Je l'admets c'est très court aujourd'hui mais c'est pour laisser le suspense ;) ! Si vous avez aimer n'hésitez pas à me le dire je serais heureuse de répondre à vos questions :). **


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà je publie un chapitre ou le suspense est à son comble donc je vais pas parler plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ! **

**Si je ne peux pas protéger mon équipe je ne pourrais protéger personne ! **

**丈 ****On est désoler Naruto… répliqua Gai **

**Mais contre toute attente Madaara arriva vers eux **

**丈 ****Je ne suis pas là pour faire la guerre je viens pour la récupérer (il l'a prit entre ses bras) **

**丈** **Que fais tu !? répliqua Naruto **

**丈 ****Je vais la faire revivre **

**丈 ****Ma..da..ra.. **

**丈 ****Oh ! répliqua surprit Madaara et Naruto **

**丈 ****Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'a rattacher à Jubi pour qu'elle reste en vie en étant nourrit de chakra ? répliqua Tobi **

**丈 ****Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir (d'un ton ferme) **

**丈 ****Hum (rire)**

**Il transperça Ayame à la poitrine avec son katana, elle qui était à demi en vie ne l'était plus.. **

**丈 ****TOBIIII ! cria Madaara **

**D'un coup le temps s'arrêtèrent.**

**丈****Où suis-je ? **

**丈****C'est ici que je gardais enfermer en moi Jubi Madaara**

**丈****Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ici ? **

**丈****Comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire mes dernières paroles lorsque j'étais encore en vie **

**丈****Tu l'es toujours j'ai juste à te rattacher à Jubi/**

**丈****Pour vivre éternellement rattacher à lui tu sais mieux que moi que je ne tiendrais pas 1 ans comme ça **

**Madaara ne dis rien un long silence s'installait **

**丈****Tu sais autrefois je t'admirais énormément être le chef du clan et assumer ses responsabilités tout en étant puissant capable de vaincre les autres clans d'une traite.. **

**丈****Pourquoi me dis tu cela ? **

**丈****Même si tu as tuer Minato même si tu m'as marier à un autre je n'ai cesser de t'aimer ! Je t'aimais tellement et tu es mort cette nouvelle m'avais consumer pendant des années ! Lorsque j'avais vent d'un homme qui se faisait passer pour toi j'ai voulu savoir si c'était toi j'ai tant voulu… **

**丈****Sa suffit j'ai autre chose à faire **

**丈****Hum (rire) je te déclare mon amour pour toi et c'est ça le remerciement… **

**丈****Je t'aime aussi ! Mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regretter ce jour comme étant le dernier à tes coté si t'en est que j'en aurais une !**

**Ayame s'approche de lui et de ses mains elle lui touche les joues **

**丈****J'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec toi au file des années j'ai compris que cette peur que j'avais pour toi c'était celle de si j'avais assez de courage pour aimer le plus grand des ninja **

**丈****Tu l'avais crois moi personne n'avait oser se rebeller contre une décision ce jour là ou j'allais tuer Minato **

**丈****Il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis très longtemps **

**丈****Je t'écoute **

**丈****La toute première fois que tu m'as vu ce jour où j'étais abandonner m'as tu admises au sein du clan par pitié ? **

**丈****Par amour **

**丈****Je peux partir l'esprit tranquille à présent que tu sais ce que je ressentais pour toi **

**丈****L'esprit tranquille tu vas mourir l'esprit emprisonner ici à jamais ! **

**丈****Je t'aime Madaara **

**Une goutte d'eau s'éloignait de l'oeil à Madaara, Ayame l'avais vu elle était ému quand il arrêtait de parler, il tourna sa tête.**

**丈****Madaara ? répliqua Ayame **

**Lorsque Madaara l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ce fut le premier et le dernier que donna Madaara à Ayame lorsqu'elle disparut dans le vent puis Madaara revint à la raison ou il constatait que le temps c'était bien arrêter mais il avait repris au moment ou le corps d'Ayame tomba par terre. Tous était sous le choque Madaara resta impassible malgré les plusieurs larmes qui traversait son visage que personne ne vue. **

**J'adore couper pile poils au bon moment xD. N'hésitez pas les commentaires sont les bienvenus ;). **


	13. Chapter 13

Encore 3 chapitres cette semaine je suis gentille hein xD. Aussi non je ne fais pas de publicité, mais je vais publier une autre fan fiction bientôt des que celle ci elle finit. Je ne vous dit pas le titre c'est une surprise :). Sur ceux bonne lecture!

**丈****Jubi est éveiller celle qui le retenait prisonnier et morte que vas tu faire Naruto ? **

**丈****JE VAIS TE TUER ! **

**Lorsque Naruto allais lever la main sur Tobi Madaara stoppa sa main. **

**丈****Sa suffit **

**De sa main il prit tout le chakra de Kyubi puis le lança dans la bouche du démon Jubi. Qui fut complètement éveiller il commença alors à détruire tout sur son passage, pendant que Madaara expliqua ce geste qui fut surpris par tout le monde. **

**丈****Je vais créer le technique des arcanes lunaires et je ferais revivre Ayame de ce faite mes erreurs passé seront que foutaise. **

**丈****Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va revenir ! Réfléchi ! Elle est morte même avec cette technique elle ne reviendra pas ! Regarde la vérité en face celui qu'il l'a tuer et à tes cotés ! répliqua Naruto à bout de force**

**Pendant ce temps Sai était apparut avec toute les armées des grands villages derrière lui, puis il vit Ayame morte ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe ne dit rien, figer, par la mort de son amis. **

**Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et de se battre désemparer par la mort d'une grande ninja morte celle qui ne l'a connaissait pas avais au moins pu la voir sur le champ de bataille, même Madaara était figer mais Tobi lui était le seul en mouvement à contrôler Jubi, dans sa frénésie de destruction, en mêlant son chakra à celui ci. **

**丈****Madaara c'est bien ça ? répliqua Sai **

**Madaara le regarda d'un air positif mais ne dit rien **

**丈****Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer ici mais ce que je suis certain c'est que Ayame a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour toi pour te voir enfin embrasser la cause des ninja qui oeuvre pour la paix **

**丈****Ah oui est comme quoi ? **

**丈****Elle voyait en Naruto une partit de toi peut être sa part de vengeance ou d'espoir je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle l'a protéger au péril de sa vie toute les fois ou il était en danger comme par exemple contre Pain ou Orochimaru **

**丈****Ou encore à cette instant répliqua Kakashi **

**丈****Que veux tu dire ? **

**丈****Tobi allait transpercer Naruto j'allais arriver trop tard et elle l'a vu elle c'est alors interposer entre sa lame et Naruto pour le protéger **

**丈****Elle allait tuer Itachi aussi pour le protéger répliqua Sai en toute conscience qu'il ne savait rien du lien entre Ayame et Itachi **

**丈****Vous voulez quoi ? **

**丈****Que justice soit faites Ayame morte maintenant Naruto à bout de force tout ce que Ayame avait entrepris dans ce monde va se dissiper répliqua Sai **

**丈****Ces mots relate bien son parcours je vous remercie de ce discours mais ne rêver pas je connais la psychologie que peuvent exercer les ninja vous ne m'aurez pas ( d'un ton ferme) **

**丈****Mes mots n'étaient pas dans ce but là ils étaient pour rendre hommage une dernière fois à Ayame **

**Ces mots résonnèrent en Madaara surtout les mots "dernières fois" il regardait Ayame sa dépouille avec le sourire au lèvre, il comprit que même avec la technique des arcanes lunaires il ne pourrait pas faire revivre Ayame comme il l'a connu. Il perdit le contrôle de lui même ne sachant pas qu'elle était le bien ou le mal entre la technique des arcanes et un combat entre Jubi et Tobi. **

**丈****Madaara ! cria Tobi **

**il s'arrêta **

**丈****As tu oublier notre pacte ! **

**丈****Et toi as tu oublier que je t'avais dit de ne PAS toucher à elle ! **

**丈****Tu veux qu'on en discute ? **

**丈****Même plus **

**Tout deux allaient croiser le fer tandis que Itachi arrivait sur le champ de bataille voyant Naruto en étant guérit par Sakura et à coté Ayame morte. **

**丈****Que c'est il passer ici ? répliqua itachi **

**丈****Tobi l'a tuer.. répliqua Kakashi **

**丈****Et je n'ai rien pu faire elle m'avait encore protéger répliqua aussi Naruto **

**Pendant ce temps Madaara livrait un combat incroyable à Tobi **

**丈****Je peux la sauver répliqua Itachi **

**丈****Comment !? cria Naruto **

**丈****Je vais donner ma vie pour Ayame vous n'avez rien à redire j'ai été réveiller par le technique de réincarnation à la base je suis mort alors ce ne sera rien que je meurs ou non **

**丈****Je te remercierai jamais assez Itachi **

**丈****C'est à moi de te remercier Naruto grâce à toi elle s'est fais des amis elle a une vie sans moi c'est ce que je lui souhaitais **

**Il mit ses mains sur le ventre d'Ayame une lumière jaillit entre les deux ceux qui disposait du sharingan ou du byakugan pu voir que du chakra était déverser sur tout les recoins du corps de celle ci jusqu'au haut du corps. Tandis que lorsque Itachi finit et enleva ses mains son corps tomba en poussière ne voyant que son âme mais avant de repartir vers les cieux il dit un dernier mot à Naruto. **

**丈****Lorsqu'elle se réveillera dit que...une médic a réussit à la sauver **

**丈****Pourquoi pas toi ? **

**丈****Elle vivra dans la conscience qu'une partit de moi vit avec elle **

**丈****Et c'est vrai ? **

**丈****Sa je ne peux pas te le dire (sourit) Merci **

**Son âme repartit aux cieux **

**Madaara combattait toujours Tobi lorsqu'il sentit le chakra se raviver d'Ayame mais une minute d'inattention était fatale Madaara allait le transpercer lorsque Ayame arriva bloqua le coup de sa main à l'aide de son chakra.**

**丈****Encore en vit toi ? **

**丈****Toujours pour te mener le vie dure imposteur **

**丈****Ayame répliqua Madaara qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux malgré cela il garda un visage impassible. Ils reculèrent de Tobi. **

**丈****Comment/ **

**丈****Madaara on en discutera plus tard d'abord il faut en venir a bout de ce monsieur. **

**丈****Avec qui je me ferais une joie de démembrer **

**Tout deux sautèrent pour se battre contre Tobi, Naruto ne voulant pas les regarder faire mena toutes les armées pour en venir à bout de Jubi. **

**Le combat faisait rage entre Tobi et Ayame/Madaara**

**丈****Si je puis me permettre je peux te poser une question ? Tobi répliqua à Ayame **

**丈****Je t'écoute **

**丈****Quels effets sa fais lorsque l'on est mort ?**

**丈****Tu l'as fais exprès ! cria Madaara mais Ayame le stoppa de sa main releva la tête **

**丈****J'ai pu réfléchir à toute les opportunité à comment te tuer (sourit) **

**丈****Tss (énerver sa provocation n'a pas marcher) **

**Puis Madaara fonça sur lui munie de son épée et croisa le fer avec Tobi, lorsque tout deux se poussèrent par leur force donner à l'épée respective, lorsque Madaara tourna son épée dans un angle précis, Ayame sauta sur cette épée et fut propulser par le force de Madaara vers Tobi qui "para" l'attaque mais avec une telle puissance, il recula recula et Madaara se trouvait derrière lui avec Susano, Ayame partit et Madaara lança le katon Tobi ne put s'en sortir, Ayame et Madaara revenaient tout les deux à coté. **

**丈****Prépare toi à ce qu'il soit encore en vie répliqua Madaara. **

**J'espère que sa vous a plu à la semaine prochaine ! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde je poste un chapitre ce soir, parce que j'ai envie xD. Et pour te répondre Alicia ! :3. Sur ceux bonne lecture! **

-"Coucou ! Heureuse de savoir que ma fic' te plaît et que tu l'as suis, sa me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de l'inscription moi aussi avant je n'osais pas mais j'ai finalement pris mon courage à demain xD. Je suis contente que le personnage, Ayame, te plaît je précise que tout mes OC auront cette esprit là c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique xD. Madaara power ! xD. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire j'ai mis (normalement) le paquet !"

**丈****Il a le pouvoir de régénération ? répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Oui **

**La fumer empêcha de voir si Tobi était encore debout**

**丈****AHAHAHAHA ! Ne me fais pas rire Madaara tu t'est vraiment ranger du coté des gentilles ? AHAHAHAH c'est la pire chose que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma vie AHAHAHAH **

**Cette fois c'est Tobi qui fonça sur eux, il lança d'abord un raiton sur eux deux chacun allait partir dans une direction différente lorsque Tobi pris Ayame par le pied lorsqu'elle allait partir, Madaara allait l'en empêcher mais Tobi lui donna un effroyable coup de pied qui le mis par terre bien assez loin. Pendant ce temps Ayame qui avait la tête par terre, vu que Tobi la tenait par le pied, il l'a retourna et la prit par le cou. **

**Madaara à peine remit de ce coup. **

**丈****Arrête… **

**丈****Tu veux que j'arrête ? Il serra de plus en plus vers la circulation du sang au devant du cou. **

**丈****Argh ...**

**Ayame était à deux doigt de perdre conscience par l'arrêt total de circulation de sang. Lorsqu'elle le transperça d'un kunai avec un sceau. **

**丈****Argh ! (recula) Que m'as tu fais ! (il arracha le kunai de ses cote là où il était planté) **

**Madaara se mit devant Ayame qui tomba par terre pour récupérer. **

**丈****Ah…(essouffler) un sceau mangeur de chakra bientôt tu vas te sentir faible plus tu vas résister et plus le sceau aura son effet jusqu'à prendre ta force vital puis la mort et la tu verras ce que sa fait de mourir **

**丈****RAAHHH (énerver) Je vais t'apprendre qui est ton maître !**

**Madaara et Ayame fonça sur lui Madaara utilisa une feinte Tobi trop énerver ne vue rien et Ayame apparut au dernier moment ainsi que Tobi mais le katana d'Ayame avait quand même effleurer Tobi qui saignait. Il ne dit rien sa blessure l'avait complètement calmer. **

**丈****Tu lui portes le coup de grâce ou je le fais ? répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Attends répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Hum (rire) enfin de compte je suis encore seul encore… **

**丈****Tu peux te rendre maintenant et ta peine sera moins lourde **

**丈****Ayame non répliqua Madaara d'un ton doux a entendre **

**丈****Je veux croire au moins une fois…**

**Tobi lança son manteau vers eux, Madaara protégea Ayame en l'a protègent de son corps. **

**丈****Si le sceau malgré que je l'ai enlever continu de fonctionner on verra bien si avec Jubi il sera toujours en mesure de prendre mon chakra **

**丈****Oh (surprit) Il va fusionner avec Jubi ! répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Il sèmera chaos et destruction et on ne pourra pas le stopper oh (surprise) Naruto et les autres essayent de stopper Jubi si on ne les préviens pas ils vont/ **

**Madaara prit la main d'Ayame et l'élança vers Tobi pour le plaquer dans son élan. Tobi tomba par terre et se roula par terre, Ayame tomba elle aussi à ses coté puis il sauta sur elle en lui donnant des coups, Madaara le prit par le cou et le fit retomber sur le sol qui crée un énorme trou par terre. Et il l'enferma avec le Mokuton. **

**Il accourut vers Ayame toujours par terre , car la descente accru de chakra de tout à l'heure, se faisait ressentir. **

**丈****Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser combattre répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Sans moi tu auras eu une chance peut être**

**丈****Mais au moins je ne t'aurai pas vue à bout de force (avec sa main droite lui toucha la joue) **

**(Ayame prit sa main gauche et toucha celle de Madaara et ils se regardèrent) **

**丈****Nous sommes destiner à combattre ensemble n'est ce pas ? répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Non je pense plutôt que je suis destiner à te couvrir au combat répliqua Ayame en souriant **

**丈****Ne dis pas de bêtise (il souleva du bassin jusqu'à sa tête de ses mains pour enlacer Ayame) **

**Madaara se serra de plus en plus contre Ayame cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit son odeur ou le simple contacte de son corps contre le sien. Quand à Ayame cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas arboré la longue crinière de l'homme qu'elle aime et de son parfum quasi enivrant voir envoûtant de celui ci. **

**丈****Je t'aime tellement loin de moi l'envie de te faire du mal répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Je sais je sais..**

**Tout à coup Jubi sortit de nulle part, probablement que Madaara et Ayame ne l'ai pas entendu à cause de leur seconde retrouvailles mutuelle, il commençait à foncer sur eux deux et à Tobi enfermer dans la prison de mokuton, derrière se trouvait Naruto et toute l'armée qui voulait tendre un piège à Jubi. **

**丈****Ayame surtout reste à coté de moi répliqua Madaara en prenant Ayame par la main **

**Madaara sortit Susano pour stopper la course de Jubi celui ci avait une telle puissance que malgré le placage de Madaara il commençait à reculer. Malgré sa lutte Madaara avait le parfais contrôle de ses membres. **

**丈****Tu..ne crains rien à l'intérieur de Susano **

**丈****Pourquoi dis tu cela Madaara répliqua Ayame **

**丈****Il est venu pour tuer son hôte de ce faite la seule personne qui pouvait le supporter mourra **

**丈****Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Madaara ? **

**丈****Cela va être douloureux mais je vais le remettre en toi pour qu'il puisse être sceller à jamais **

**丈****Je suis prête tu peux le faire **

**丈****NON ! Ne fais pas ça Madaara ! **

**Hashirama Senju venait de parler à Madaara… **

**丈****Hashirama ? (surprit) répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Hashirama-sama repliqua Ayame**

**丈****Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça (d'un air jaloux) **

**丈****Toujours à vous disputer tout les deux ! répliqua Hashirama qui sourit **

**丈****C'est la première fois répliqua en même temps Madaara et Ayame **

**Hashirama déprimait **

**丈****Bon explique nous pourquoi je ne peux pas remettre Jubi en Ayame répliqua Madaara **

**丈****Un flux important de chakra en elle va la consumer déjà qu'elle a failli mourir par la perte énorme de chakra tu veux la tuer **

**丈****Que faire alors ? **

**Ayame commença a s'effondrer par terre **

**丈****Ayame ! répliqua Madaara **

**丈****C'est rien c'est juste que je suis un peu en "manque" de chakra… **

**丈****Je vais t'en donner/**

**丈****non! cria Ayame**

**丈****Tu l'as compris toi aussi Ayame répliqua Hashirama**

**丈****Oui Madaara il faut que tu combattes avec Hashirama pour faire perdre assez de chakra à Jubi pour le remettre en moi je suis désoler mais je ne suis plus en mesure de combattre à tes cotés.. **

**丈****Je vois c'est d'accord **

**丈****Merci…. **

**Tout à coup Jubi avait lancer une boule de chakra explosive Hashirama l'évita sans même sourciller il en va de même pour Madaara lorsqu'il réalisa que Ayame était épuiser par conséquent cela aurait été difficile pour elle de l'esquiver, malgré la fumer il l'a chercha partout, partout sans succès. Lorsque la fumer se dissipa, Hashirama et Madaara vue Tobi tenant Ayame inconsciente, lui qui était tout en haut de Jubi. **

**丈****Que comptes tu faire ? répliqua Hashirama **

**丈****Vu que je ne peux pas la tuer de mes mains Jubi l'absorbera pour la tuer **

**Il la balança devant Jubi celui ci l'attacha à Jubi au niveau supérieur de la poitrine de l'animal, ses jambes et ses bras commencèrent à se faire absorber en premier. **

**丈****Misérable ! cria Madaara **

**丈****Madaara je vais le combattre profite de la moindre occasion pour allez la libérer **

**Celui ci mis du temps à s'exécuter... **

**丈****Oublie nos différents du passé pour qu'elle ait une chance si les autres hokage apparaissent ils voudront tout simplement détruire Jubi avec ou sans Ayame devant **

**丈****Il a fait exprès **

**丈****Pour que personne n'attaque de front..**

**丈****Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous mais Ayame était mon sensei alors je vais vous aider répliqua Naruto **

**丈****Je suis d'accord avec Naruto répliqua Sai **

**丈****C'est naze mais je ne l'a connaissait pas jusqu'à ce jour mais elle m'a beaucoup aider pendant la guerre je vais vous aider répliqua Darui et toute son équipe derrière le suivait.**

**Tous attaquèrent Tobi mais la majorité fut stopper par Jubi. Sauf Hashirama, Madaara et Naruto réussirent a s'en tirer, Madaara attaqua avec férocité Tobi avec Hashirama pendant ce temps Naruto essaya d'extirper Ayame. Celle ci avait les yeux ouvert mais ne répondait pas aux appelle de Naruto, Jubi avait déjà pris possession d'elle. Madaara arriva pour aider Naruto. **

**丈****Ayame ! Ayame ! C'est moi Madaara répond moi ! de ses mains il releva son visage ses yeux à demi ouvert **

** **丈******Ma..daa..ra ..**

**丈****Oui c'est moi on va t'extirper peux tu nous aider ? **

**丈****Je...suis...à bout de force...jubi essaye..sans arrêt de reprendre le contrôle si vous ne le faites pas vite je serais complètement à sa merci avant même qu'il ne m'absorbe **

**丈****Tu n'as plus de chakra **

**丈****O...ui (il l'embrassa donnant un afflux considérable de chakra à Ayame issue de son propre chakra à Madaara) **

**丈****Sa va mieux ? répliqua Madaara tandis que Naruto était tellement rouge qu'il ne pu parler **

**丈****Oui Madaara aide moi s'il te plaît.. **

**丈****Je vais t'extirper **

**Il essaya de toute ses forces pour l'extraire mais toujours rien Jubi l'a retenait de toute ses forces il ne voulait pas retourner prisonnier. **

**丈****Laisse tomber Madaara allez vous en ! cria Ayame **

**丈****Ne dit pas de sottise tu dois être posséder par Jubi **

**Tobi se débarrassa d'Hashirama puis lança un raiton pour que Madaara et Naruto ne sauve pas Ayame **

**丈****Elle a raison une fois absorber une partit de son corps vous ne pouvez pas l'extraire de Jubi à présent il est impossible partez pendant qu'il est encore temps ! répliqua Tobi **

**丈****Jamais je ne te laisserai Ayame jamais ! cria Madaara **

**丈****Naruto c'est bien cela ? demanda Hashirama **

**丈****Oui **

**丈****Mène l'armée dans un endroit sur il n'y a pas besoin de mort inutile ici **

**丈****Non jamais je ne laisserais mon sensei ! **

**丈****Allons y Naruto ces personnes essayeront de sauver Ayame répliqua Kakashi **

**丈****Grrr ! Je compte sur vous ! **

**Ils partirent **

**丈****A présent Madaara malgré nos différents je vais t'aider ce projet ne doit en aucun cas aboutir **

**丈****Ce qui veut dire qu'à la moindre occasion tu n'hésiteras pas à te débarrasser de Jubi et de Ayame aussi.. **

**丈****C'est à toi de te débrouiller pour ne pas que j'en vienne a là **

**丈****Hum (rire) Très bien **

**Les deux plus grands ninja s'allièrent pour faire tomber leur ennemi commun mais pour des raisons diverses. **

**丈****Je les vois combattre à travers le regard de Jubi ce n'est pas bon je suis entrain de ne faire qu'un avec...nan ! Il faut que je me batte Madaara ne m'a pas donner son propre chakra pour rien je n'ai pas survécu tant de jour tant d'année pour que ce jour arrive et que je meurs sans avoir pu au moins contempler la grandeur de celui que j'aime si seulement….si seulement je n'étais pas faible ! **

**D'un coup Ayame ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle se retrouva où était attacher Jubi pour la première fois elle le voyait pour de vrai…**

**丈****Enfin je te rencontre malgré le faite que tu étais en moi jamais je ne t'ai vu... **

**Jubi qui lui répondu étais attacher coller à un mur avec des milliers de chaînes qui le transperçai. **

**丈****Tu sais que cela n'ai pas bon signe répliqua le démon d'une voix des moins rassurante **

**丈****Nous commençons à ne former qu'un… **

**丈****Exact je prendrais ton coeur tu serais incontrôlable ils seront obliger de t'abattre **

**丈****Et là tu auras la possibilité de te matérialiser en démon et crée la technique des arcanes lunaires **

**丈****De tout les Biju tu est celle qui est rester le plus insensible devant moi **

**丈****J'ai eu un très bon professeur…**

**丈****Tu est résigner à mourir une deuxième fois alors**

**丈****Je crois que oui **

**丈****Tu ne les aideras pas beaucoup ainsi **

**丈****J'ai le sentiment que je dois partir au moins pour certaines personne **

**丈****Je vois approche **

**Ayame étant posséder avança Jubi l'a souleva et pris entièrement son chakra et son âme. **

**Du coté d'Hashirama et de Madaara une lumière noir apparut devant eux Tobi était autant surpris que Hashirama et Madaara il ne contrôlait plus rien. La lumière noir disparut tous vue Ayame debout devant eux Jubi n'était pas derrière tout le monde eu le doute qu'il possédait Ayame.**

**丈****... en! J'ai échoué ...**

**Ayame leva son bras droit en direction de Madaara **

****丈 (******Ma..daa..ra) **

**丈****Ayame!**

**En espèrent que ce chapitre vous a plus je précise, sa ne se finira pas comme dans le manga donc aucun spoil ! Génial non ? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions je répondrais avec joie ! **

**A la semaine prochaine! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Hello! C'est le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Enfin j'espère xD. Voici la fin ! Vous verrez enfin le dénouement ! En parlant de fan fiction, je ne fais pas de publicité c'est pas vrai xD. Je vais publier une nouvelle fan fiction de Nurarihyon no mago, elle s'intitule "la mort est la plus belle forme d'amour que tu ai pu me donné". Si vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'œil j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, et je compte poster plein d'autre à l'avenir ce ne sera pas la dernière. Bon je me tais et je vous laisse voir la fin. Sur ceux bonne lecture! Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure ! ^-^ **

D'un coup une grande douleur parcourut Ayame celle ci avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle elle en profita pour tout dévoiler

丈Écoutez moi bien je n'aurai pas le contrôle indéfiniment Jubi compte prendre possession de moi si vous me tuer vous le libérerez et il retrouvera sa forme de démon originel immobilisez moi et ensuite sceller le en moi je sais que cela ne va pas être simple mais j'essayerai de vous aider !

丈Mais et le projet ?! cria Tobi

丈Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'aider… répliqua Ayame AH ! Ayame fut prise de douleur elle s'effondra par terre et leva la tête vers Madaara

丈Je compte sur toi..

Soudain le contrôle revenu à Jubi qui laissa entourer un mana noir autour de lui des cris incessant frappa M et H eux deux ne se posèrent même pas la question et fonça sur Jubi pour l'arrêter. Madaara parlait à Ayame à l'intérieur de Jubi tout en combattant.

丈Ayame je sais que tu m'entends je sens que tu n'as pas complètement disparut ton chakra et toujours présent ! Te rappelles tu de la fois où je t'ai amener à un endroit que tu trouvais magnifique tes yeux resplendissaient c'est ce jour que j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne voulais t'inspirer la peur pourtant j'avais encore recommencer mais malgré cela tu m'as dis/

丈Que m'a peur c'est transformer en admiration et que celle ci je serai toujours là pour l'a protéger l'a rendant infaillible..

Jubi qui allait porter un coup important à Madaara se stoppa

丈Maintenant ! technique d'immobilisation Shikoku mujin ! (les 4 brouillards noirs)

Ayame fut enfermer et sceller dans une cage que même Jubi ne pu s'en sortir

丈 Pardonne moi Ayame sa va faire très mal.. répliqua Madaara

丈Sors de scellage première partit extraction !

Hashirama maintenait la technique d'immobilisation tandis que Madaara s'occupait du sceau en 3 parties, tout deux entendirent les cris incessant de douleur de Ayame, en effet la technique de Madaara est considérer comme interdite donnant trop de souffrance à l'hôte mais cette technique est la seule pour pouvoir remettre un démon en un biju. La première partit était terminer toute l'âme de Jubi se sépara du corps d'Ayame, la deuxième n'était que plus pénible elle consistait à remettre tout les sceaux sur le corps de Ayame et il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Une fois de plus les cris résonnèrent en eux étant impuissant à que cela cesse. La troisième partit débuta mais Ayame n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux cela était mauvais signe, l'âme de Jubi retourna là ou était le sceau (situer sur le ventre) à Ayame, cela fut encore plus douloureux tout se déroulait à une vitesse puis lorsque Jubi retourna une bonne fois pour toute en Ayame, Hashirama dissipa la barrière et la technique d'immobilisation cela n'en avait pas l'air mais ces étapes avait durer chacune une heures. Madaara accourut vers Ayame, celui ci lui releva la tête sur ces cuisses. Elle respirait encore, elle rouvrit les yeux sa vision était trouble mais elle reconnu immédiatement Madaara.

丈Tu m'as sauver.. (d'une voix épuiser)

丈Je serais toujours là pour toi à jamais.. (ils sourient)

丈Bon bah mon travaille à moi est terminer ! cria Hashirama pour que Madaara et Ayame ait son

attention

丈Qui t'avais réanimer ? demanda Madaara

丈Je suis une représentation fictive j'avais lancer cette technique au cas ou ce jour arriverait je serais en mesure de t'aider ou de te détruire mais je vois que cette femme a réussit à redorer ta grandeur en bien tout comme moi je l'avais fais autrefois j'en suis heureux pour toi

丈Je te remercie de ton aide mais où est Tobi ?

丈Il s'est enfui lorsque l'on scellait Jubi répliqua Hashirama

丈Il a du comprendre sa défaite

丈Exactement...Bon ! Il est temps pour moi de partir pour de bon cria Hashirama d'un air rassurer

丈 Hashirama repliqua ensemble Ayame

丈 Euh...Oui ?

丈Merci pour tout merci pour le passé aussi

丈Hum (rire) Vu le résultat actuel j'en suis fière (sourit)

Une lumière jaillit autour de lui il s'éleva dans les airs il disparut…

Madaara qui portait Ayame dans ces bras par terre tout deux regardaient Hashirama disparaître.

丈Au faite depuis quand tu l'appelles "Hashirama-sama" toi tu m'expliques (d'un air jaloux)

丈Nan c'est impossible le grand Madaara Uchiwa serait jaloux qui plus est d'une chose futile (rit)

丈Mais celle ci peut tout changer ! (rit aussi)

丈Mais bien sur "Madaara-sama"

丈(il rougit) Euh..Bon il faut trouver de quoi te soigner !

丈Allons dans un endroit seule…

丈Il y a une résidence Uchiwa au frontière du pays du feu qui ne se voit qu'avec le sharingan on pourrait allez la bas pour soigner tes blessures.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Naruto celui ci avait, avec la grande armée, rejoint les hokage pour s'occuper d'eux lorsque tous sentit que le combat était terminer Jubi était à nouveaux sceller, tous était ravie de cette nouvelle même les hokage malgré leur blessure.

Je vais rejoindre Ayame répliqua Naruto

丈Il vaut mieux l'a laisser Naruto elle a du temps à rattraper répliqua Sai

Du coté de la résidence Uchiwa, Madaara avait porter Ayame pendant tout le trajet et l'avait poser, en entrant dans la résidence, dans la chambre de celui ci autrefois.

丈Veux tu prendre un bain ? répliqua Madaara

丈Euh...Oui je pense mais… répliqua Ayame hésitante

丈Hum?

丈(Rougis) Je suis trop faible pour la prendre…

丈Je vois et bien je vais t'aider

丈Mais...mais se serait trop embarrassant…

丈Fais moi confiance je ne te ferais rien

丈J'ai confiance en toi mais…/

Il l'a souleva et la ramena dans la salle de bain qui se trouva juste à coté, l'a déshabilla laissant paraître toute les marques du sceau qui recouvrait tout son corps.

丈C'est….repoussant n'est ce pas ? répliqua Ayame

丈Non…C'est une source de désir

丈(rougit) Vrai….vraiment ?

丈Bien sur...Bon maintenant dans le bain !

Il l'a souleva pour l'a mettre dans le bain, puis il commença à partir

丈Mais...Mais pourquoi ?!

丈Je suppose que sa aurait vraiment été très embarrassant si je te lavais..vraiment de partout...alors je pense que je vais te laisser faire cette partit là

丈Ne t'éloigne pas reste proche...s'il te plaît

丈Pourquoi je partirais alors que tout ce que je désire est ici

Madaara embrassa Ayame ne dit rien, elle rougit Madaara en profita pour partir

Dans la chambre Madaara parla seul

丈(Si je ne l'avait pas sceller elle n'aurait pas toute ses marques pourquoi je l'ai fais pourquoi je n'ai pas laisser Hashirama elle n'aurait eu qu'une marque sur son ventre je...je suis faible)

D'un coup il entendit un énorme "boom" provenant du couloir extérieur, il accourut pour voir qui c'était lorsqu'il vu Ayame par terre.

丈Je suis désoler j'ai essayer de marcher seule mais on dirait que je ne peux toujours pas (sourit de façon forcer)

丈(en plus d'avoir toute ses marques elle ne peut plus marcher ! quel pitoyable ninja je fais) Je...je vais te soulever et te ramener dans la chambre

Il l'a posa sur le lit puis il commença à partir

丈Ne me déteste pas !

丈(surpris) Euh...Pourquoi je te détesterai ?

丈Tu dois te dire que c'est de ta faute si j'ai toute ses marques et que c'est encore plus ta faute si je n'y arrive pas à marcher mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je préfère être dans cette état que d'être morte sans avoir pu profiter de ces moments avec toi !

Surpris Madaara se plaça à coté d'elle l'a regarda ces yeux reflétais la vie en sa compagnie, et il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité que au moins ces marques était de sa faute. Pendant qu'il était en pleine réflexion elle l'embrassa, il fut très surpris par tant de rapidité.

丈Tu as raison je ne te déteste pas ne t'inquiète pas

丈Merci...merci beaucoup !

丈 Ayame?

丈O-ui?

丈Je je ne peux pas faire cela avec toi Ayame enfin par avant quelque chose..

丈Ah… c'est… c'est pas grave tu sais je…/

丈Ce n'est pas parce que tu me répugne loin de la c'est juste que je veux si tu le souhaites me marier avec toi

丈 Ah! (Surprise)

丈Veux tu devenir mon épouse ma conjointe celle qui m'accompagnera partout ?

丈(pleure) Oui je le veux

Il l'enlaça et ils s'embrassèrent, puis le lendemain ils retournèrent au village en héros Tsunade déclara la rébellion du début de Madaara comme infondé il était posséder par la technique de réincarnation, puis ils allèrent se marier pour être lier à jamais. Madaara devenu un grand ninja toujours au coté d'Ayame, les années passèrent leur amour n'avait trouver aucune conclusion au contraire il augmentait d'années en années, un heureux événement arriva ils l'appelèrent Hashirama Uchiwa….

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je sais c'est un très gros "happy end" mais bon j'ai estimé que c'était plus... Plus... J'ai pas le mot xD. Je précise que c'est une fin ouverte par conséquent, je pense la changer un moment ou un autre au vu des événements mais pour l'instant sa bouge pas. En espérant que ma fan fiction vous ai plus, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience surtout n'hésitez pas. Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelle fan fiction. Arigato ! Sayonara min'na ! :) <strong>


End file.
